Fur-ever Companions
by AnaraLiger
Summary: Fur-ever Companions is a romance story between a furry and her new owner. He has a secret about him though read on to find out what.
1. Chapter 1

Akera sat heavily on her bed in the place she called the facility. The true name of it how ever was Fur-ever Companions. A breeding and adoption facility for people of the higher class to own their own status symbol: an anthropomorphic animal companion, trained, and raised to be the perfect pet and forever companion. Akera was one of the pets up for adoption. When new pets are bred in the facility they are hand selected for looks and the perfect temperament. Only ones that meet a certain list of criteria got to continue with pet training.

Others are picked specificity for breeding. They never get to leave as they will continue on the lines inside the facility. Akera frequently felt sorry for them. They would never get to see anything outside the walls of the facility. Every once and a while some were transferred to other facilities just to prevent inbreeding but they would still never get to see anything other than the inside of their facility.

Akera was one of the lucky ones, she had a chance to see the outside world when she was adopted. She was starting to get to the point though where most of the caretakers feared for her. She was reaching the age that most owners didn't care for. Her twentieth birthday was quickly approaching and if she wasn't adopted soon she would be moved to the breeding program.

Most owners liked to adopt younger as to train their pet to behave the way they wanted. It was always easier to train younger.

Akera flopped back onto her bed in her tiny room. On one wall was a large one way window for possible owners to observe their pet choices. The housing for the pets was minimal and a one room deal. Each of them had a bathroom connected to their room that was small as well. The beds that were provided were twin size with extra storage compartments under them. A small dresser rested against the left wall and a window on the back facing out onto the parking lot. She wished that she had a different view but there wasn't anything she could really do about it.

Her brown and white fur was ruffled a bit from the sheets underneath her. They didn't provide a comforter except for in the winter as most of them didn't even use the sheets. Their fur normally provided enough warmth for them. She was missing her usual outfit of a tube top and some shorts after just finishing her shower. She pulled the sheet over her body and pulled her pillow close. At this hour she knew the curtain on their windows were closed but she still felt uncomfortable being completely exposed in her room.

Her ears shifted slowly as she could hear the shuffling of papers and the phone ringing in the room next to her. She hated having the room next to the office but some times it was comforting to have the sound.

As she had been there for years she finished almost all of her classes and training. She learned the basics that you would normally train any animal. Not to get up on the furniture with out permission, sit, stay, and lay down among other commands. Other training she received included cooking, house cleaning, and the basics of how to take care of her new owners every need.

Her tail bristled out slowly as she thought about that. She learned through books and several films that the caretakers had them all watch. Some instructional, others were nothing but crude. Akera always zoned out at the crude ones. She knew that the actors of those movies didn't really have any emotion behind their actions. They were just playing the part they were paid to play. But when it came to the instructional ones she always tried to pay the best attention she could. She didn't just want to be playing the part.

Curling tighter in on herself she pulled the sheet closer. The phone continued ringing and the sound of tapping came from the computer. Her eyes close as she awaits the next day.

The phone rang and Karen answered it the same way. "Hello you have reached Fur-ever Companions Breeding and Adoption facility. How may I help you today?"

A calm male voice came over the phone. "Hello I was interested in adopting. I live alone, you see, and it can be very lonely. I would also like to have a companion to accompany me on business trips. Do you have any pets that would do well with traveling a lot?"

Karen quickly started typing onto her computer pulling up a new applicant form. "May I have your name and address, sir? Also, are you okay with us preforming a background check? We like to make sure our pets are going to a home we believe they will be happy in."

"Sure, I have no problem with it at all. My name is Kain Cloud. I own the Cloud 9 company. We work primarily in the toy industry." He smiled happily as he listed off his address.

Karen typed quickly onto the computer looking up his location. Her fingers flew over the key board as she narrowed the search down to pets that would be good for his area. "Well I have pulled up a couple of choices for you. Since you live in Alaska I needed to select one with the fur to withstand the cold. We have several huskies in an array of different colors. One Akita, Bernese Mountain dogs, Malamutes. Was there one in particular you had in mind?"

He smiled, listening to the different breeds he could pick from. The Akita really piqued his interest. "What about this Akita? I have heard they are very protective. How old is she? Did she take well to the training?" He sat back in his chair looking up to the ceiling.

She quickly pulled up Akera's profile and winced seeing her age. "Yes sir. Akita's can be a very protective breed if they bond strongly with their owner. Our Akita's name is Akera, she is going to be turning twenty soon. She is pure bred and has very nice patterns in her fur. She is brown and white with brown eyes. According to her profile she took very well to some of the training. Other classes it says she seemed as though she wasn't as interested in. It says here she excelled in cooking and her obedience classes." She paused reading more trying to make her sound better.

He listened to her stats smiling. "Does it say what classes she wasn't interested in by any chance?" It didn't even seem like her age meant much to him, and really it didn't. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted one much younger. Getting a younger one would just mean he had to train them more himself.

Karen winced again noticing the class and slowly listed it. "Well... it was actually her sexual education class."

Startled to hear that was even a class they taught he sat forward in his chair. "Is there a reason you teach that?" He was honestly curious now wondering if there was a reason.

Karen responded quickly hoping to not sound hesitant. "Yes sir there is. We train our companions to be able to please their owners in every possible way. Now this is all off hands studies. None of our pets up for adoption have been touched in that way. We even try to prevent them touching their selves in that way if we can prevent it. Our studies have shown that the first person to touch them in that way is the one they will bond to. We have found this true of our breeding pets we have here at the facility. We pair up one male and female and they are mates for life here at the facility."

He nodded softly understanding now but was still surprised they taught that. "Does it say why she wasn't interested?"

She shook her head quickly and answered him. "No sir, but I am sure she would answer you if you asked. You are more than welcome to come in and visit her yourself to learn more about her. Our hours are eight A.M. To nine P.M."

He smiled softly and nodded again thinking how early he could get everything ready to go. "I can arrange a plane. How long do you think it will take for you to get my background check back. I would like to make it a one time trip if that is alright. I can be very busy on a regular basis so it would make it easier on me if I didn't have to travel there more than once."

She typed quickly on the computer and smiled happily as she sent off his application. "We should have it by the end of the night. Our staff work around the clock, we just try to keep our visiting hours down for our pets."

"Splendid. Could you send me her profile through email then? I would really like to learn more about her so I have an idea as to what I am to expect. Can I fly in tomorrow? Say, around ten?" He quickly gave her his email and she sent out Akera's profile.

"Yes, sir, that will work fine. Is there anything else I can help you with today?" She quickly jotted down when he was to arrive and prepared the paper work in a file for him.

"No, I believe that is all. Thank you so much and I will see you tomorrow morning." He hung up quickly and slid his chair over to his desk. Opening the email he saw a picture of her at the very top. She had a very happy expression plastered across her face in every picture. They had one of every profile view to show off her markings. Her fur looked like velvet and he was sure it felt just as soft. He read through her training but his eyes kept moving back to the Sexual education class rating. It puzzled him.

His finger moved to his lip as he continued reading. He was very intrigued by her. Printing out the profile he quickly called his pilot and ordered the plane be ready by dawn. Moving to his bed he stretched out thinking about her. "Tomorrow. I will see her tomorrow." He closed his eyes slowly falling asleep atop his covers.

Akera was awoken by Karen and she quickly covered her exposed self. "Karen... do you have any idea what time it is..." Quickly glancing to her clock she groaned falling back onto the pillows. "It's four in the morning. What is so important that it couldn't wait till morning?" Her eyes met Karen's and all Karen could do was smile.

"You are not going to believe what just happened. I just got a phone call that wanted to adopt and they talked to me about you for like an hour!" Karen quickly hugged Akera beaming, hoping this was finally the one. Karen had seen Akera grow up from a pup and just wanted the best for her. "I am so excited. He is flying in today and will be here around ten so I want you looking your best and bright eyed and bushy tailed, literally, by then okay."

Akera lit up with excitement and hugged her back. It was finally time and possibly she would be going to her own home tomorrow. "Oh thank you so much Karen!" She was almost crying she was so happy. This had to be the one or she probably would end up like the breeding pets locked up and stuck here forever.

Karen pulled away from her and pressed her nose to Akera's. "I am so happy for you my darling, but we can't get our hopes to high yet. It's not a definite yet." Akera nodded in agreement. Last time she got to excited about it she was devastated when they left without her. Karen slipped off her bed and slowly moved toward the door. "Clean as a whistle tomorrow okay?"

Akera nodded quickly pulling the covers back up her body. "Nothing less." She smiled brightly as Karen left the room and turned her light back off. Akera could do nothing but lay there staring at the ceiling. Her mind reeling happily with thoughts of her possible new owner.

When she awoke she quickly launched herself out of bed and into her bathroom. She didn't even care what time it was. Looking her best was all that filled her mind right now, and if it took till he got there then that's what it was going to take. Jumping into the shower she washed herself three times making sure not to miss a single spot. She quickly got out and started the task of blow drying herself and straightening her fur with the brush. It felt as though it was taking forever to get ready when really she finished a lot faster than she imagined she would. It was about nine in the morning and he was to arrive with in the next hour.

She couldn't see through the one way mirror but she could tell the curtain on it had been drawn as more light was coming in through the hall way. Checking the door knob it only turned a fraction of a inch but of course it was locked. Moving through her room she paced anxiously awaiting his arrival.

Kain's car was awaiting him on the tarmac when he landed. With Akera's profile and several other pieces of research papers in hand he entered the car. He hired a driver for this occasion as to spend more time with his pet. Driving would only distract him from learning more about her on the car ride back to the airport. Flipping through his research again he read over grooming habits and exercise that is required for the Akita breed. He didn't know if it qualified for Akera but he wanted to be sure he covered all of his bases. He could hear the voice from the GPS echoing through the car and it informed them they were only a couple minutes away. Looking down the road he could see a large building growing in the distance. He could only imagine it was Fur-Ever Companions. The parking lot was huge but very few cars filled it. Most of the cars had tags hanging from their rear view mirror showing that they belonged to the workers.

Sliding glass doors opened up into a large seating area and a desk for the secretary. The front waiting room was very nicely decorated with vibrant flowers in small vases. The lighting in the room was warm but not exactly bright either, with blown glass lights hanging delicately from the ceiling providing more lighting for the secretary. He moved slowly though the room taking it all in.

Noticing a visitor she stood quickly with a bright smile across her face. "Welcome to Fur-Ever Companions. Do you have an appointment sir or is this a first time visit? If it is your first time visit and we have not had time to run the background check yet you will not be able to take a pet home with you today."

It wasn't till now that he really took notice of the secretary. She had a very lengthy figure and her sky high heals only added to it. A long curtain of blonde hair fell perfectly straight down the length of her back. Her pencil tight dress clung to her body revealing every curve in a elegant blue shade.

"Um yes... last night I called about adopting. I gave the lady my information and told her I would be here at ten.." He smiled softly and slowly moved the papers in his hands to give him something to distract himself.

"Oh! You must be Mr. Cloud!" She quickly moved over to him to shake his hand. "What a pleasure it is to meet you. My name is Karen and I will be helping you through the adoption process. Please follow me and I will take you to our adoption room." She slowly turned and started walking down a hall way behind her desk. Following behind slowly he took in every inch of companions along the way. The hallways were bland compared to the sitting room but the small pictures lining the walls did add a little flare. He was led into a small conference room that had several more pictures with happy pets next to their owners. He was instantly drawn to one that looked like Akera.

"This is a cute picture. Is this an Akita too?" He pointed to the picture and Karen grinned happily.

"Yes sir. I believe that is one of Akera's sisters. She was adopted at quite a young age. The owner said he wanted to take her training into his own hands." Karen smiled brightly and slowly started pulling paper work out of cabinets on the wall. "This is some information about your pet if you so choose to adopt her."

She sat slowly in her seat and placed the paper work at the chair in front of her. It was a fairly expansive stack of papers but then again this was a large commitment he was wanting. "It includes a thorough dietary guideline to maintain a healthy and beautiful weight. Grooming she can for the most part take care of herself. Every once and a while though she will need a trim. We are more than happy to send out a personal groomer at your request for a minimal price. For exercise we recommend a minimum of sixty minutes a day. Traveling is not a problem for her as long as you make the necessary arrangements for her to travel comfortably. So far we know she does well with car rides but that was as far as we ever got. We tend not to train them to ride in planes unless it is requested. I am sure she will do fine though." Smiling brightly she quickly flipped the page. "This page basically requests you not touch Akera or any of the other pets you observe until after you adopt them completely. Its just a formality."

He nodded gently listening to all of her information and reading it as she went on explaining. When she turned the page and requested he not touch anyone he nodded quickly. He could kinda understand the reason behind it but he wasn't sure he could control himself around Akera. Ever since he laid eyes on Akera's picture he wanted to see if her fur was as soft as it looked. He quickly signed his name before looking up to her. "Is there a main reason behind that? Me not being able to touch her."

She watched him closely and gave a small apologetic smile. "We... we don't want to get their hopes up to much. In Akera's case especially. She... she has had her hopes crushed several times. I would rather not have her anymore upset than necessary."

Stopping quickly in his tracks he couldn't help but ask "She... How long has she been here? And how long has she been up for adoption?" He quickly flipped to her paperwork again and glanced over her age.

"Akera has been here all twenty of her years, and has been up for adoption since she was eight." She glanced down to his signature before ripping that page out and slipping it quickly into a folder on the table. "Now, If you would like we may go see her." She smiled brightly and slowly stood.

Kain stood and opened the door for her. Smiling happily she slowly led the way to the dorm wing. There was a pair of large wooden double doors that let out into a large hall way with several windows lining the walls. Each door had a golden name plate plastered to it. It wasn't hard to find Akera's room as she was the first room on the right. He looked confused at the bland décor of her room. With how long she had been living there surely they would have let her decorate at least a little. Karen turned quickly and pointed to Akera resting on her bed. "Here she is."

Akera was sitting bored on her bed drawing in the carpet with her claws. She was sprawled across her bed sideways to where her feet were up the wall. Karen couldn't help but sigh as she already didn't look that appealing. Giving a soft snicker watching her he pointed towards the door. "Is it alright if I go in?"

Karen nodded quickly and moved to unlock the door. When the lock clicked Akera quickly fell out of her bed landing on her chest and face. Rubbing softly at her muzzle she could feel a dull pain coming from where she knew she probably bit her tongue. She moved into a half way decent sitting position and hurriedly brushed out her fur as the door slid open. Her tail couldn't help but wag when she saw Karen enter the room. "Good morning Karen..." She smiled shyly knowing they probably saw the entire scene she just put on. "Do I have a visitor today?"

Karen nodded happily and quickly moved out of the way letting Kain in. Akera's eyes met his and her jaw almost fell open. He was gorgeous his black hair was a bit long but was very well kept. His piercing green eyes felt as though they were staring into her soul. His lean figure looked strong but delicate at the same time, and the pressed suit he was wearing really showed off the sharpness of him. Akera quickly averted her eyes and stared down at the carpet.

Karen sighed softly noticing Akera falling instantly into her training."I will leave you two alone then. Please leave it to questions only Mr. Cloud." Karen closed the door behind her leaving the two of them alone.

Akera kept her eyes down as she didn't know if he would want her to look at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cloud. Thank you for taking the time to come and visit me." She said it as if she was reading it out of a drilling manual. Her words sounded formal but at the same time incredibly sad.

"Are you okay? Did I do something to upset you? And please call me Kain." He asked gently and moved to her level sitting on the floor with her. She was stunned that he moved to the floor and she couldn't help but look to him again.

"No... you didn't. I just... I really mean that." She kept her eyes away from his and drew circles in the carpet nervously. "What would you like to know about me?"

He now looked stunned as she still sounded sad. She didn't even sound like she really cared about what she was saying. "Please look at me. I want to know what you are thinking... your words are making me feel like there is something wrong."

Akera quickly looked up to his eyes and almost started crying. "There... there is nothing wrong.. I promise."

He shook his head quickly to keep himself from hugging her. "Akera... please don't lie to me. I would really like to know what you are thinking. What ever it is. I want to hear the true you. Not the one they taught you to be. Please."

She couldn't help it now as she started crying hard. Hiding her face in her hands she crumpled to the floor. "I... I just... This is my last few days of being up for adoption... much longer and I will be transferred to the breeding track. That and you moving to my level... asking if I am okay... I just don't know if I deserve you." Her ears laid back sadly as she curled up on the ground. "I am sorry I am crying... I wanted this to be a good meeting... I wanted you to see the happy me..."

He bundled his fists tight to keep himself still and smiled gently to her. "It's okay. I understand. Do you think you can sit up here and talk to me... I would really like to get to know you better."

She quickly wiped the tears away and sat up looking to him. His expression was so calm and caring that she didn't know if she could take it. "Yes. Anything you want to know I will answer." She smiled gently to him before wiping away a few stray tears.

"I read your profile. I know you are twenty or about to be. How were your years here? Did you enjoy them? Did you ever make any friends? What was your favorite class and why?" He watched her curiously.

"They.. they were okay. My first couple years here were great... the only thing I didn't like was when I would see other pets leaving with owners... and I was left here after several visits. I did make some friends but they suggest you don't. Because when they leave it's just harder on you. Then my favorite class was cooking. I liked making food for my teachers to enjoy." She smiled happily at that statement and her ears perked up a bit.

He smiled happily as he was now getting answers from her. "My next question you can answer if you like. You are not required to answer this but I want the truth if you do."

She nodded quickly wondering now what his question was. "Okay"

"Why didn't you like your sexual education class? Was there a reason?" He watched her expression wondering if this question would offend her.

She hardly even batted an eye before answering his question. "It wasn't that I didn't like it... there were just some parts that I just... I did not agree with."

He was now even more intrigued and nodded gently "Would you mind explaining what you mean by that?"

She nodded again and slowly answered him. "When they would have us read informational content I never had a problem with it. In fact I studied it really hard... but when it came to videos and other material they would have us study I zoned out... I never liked that part... reason being is because there was no real emotion in it."

Nodding listening to her he smiled brightly a small glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. "So your saying that you didn't like the videos because they weren't really in love."

Her gaze slowly moved away from him. "I just feel that it should be something special... not something you do just because."

He nodded in agreement and smiled to her. "What is your favorite hobby? Did you get to do anything here that you really enjoyed? Outside of your classes I mean."

Akera's tail started wagging. "Swimming. I always enjoyed swimming."

His grin grew wider listening to her. "Well I am glad you enjoy it. I have an indoor pool at my house. Maybe it will actually get some good use with you at home with me."

Her eyes went wide hearing his last words and her tail dropped to the floor. "Do... do you really mean it? You... you want to adopt me?"

His grin grew to a full blown smile at offering her a home. Eyes filling with tears again she launched herself into his arms her ears laying back hard against her head as she sobbed. He smiled brightly and quickly hugged her tight to his body. Her fur was incredibly soft. It felt nothing like he imagined it, it felt twenty times better. Tears dripped down her face and gently onto his shirt. Feeling the accumulating liquid on his shirt he just stroked her head. He knew these weren't tears of sadness so these were okay.

Karen came back into the room and couldn't decide if she was upset or not. Karen knew the rules that he couldn't touch her yet but she didn't care at that point. She knew this was a huge moment for Akera. Smiling happily she moved over and gently pulled the two of them apart. "Okay you two your going to get me in trouble!" She said teasingly and smiled to the both of them. Quickly pointing to Akera she said. "You, get packing. You come with me." she said pointing at Kain and holding the door open for him. His finger gently brushed against Akera's cheek before his hand brushed over her ear. "I will see you in a minute."

Akera nodded quickly and for her it felt as if she couldn't get packing soon enough. Her tail was wagging almost ninety miles an hour as she watched him leave her room. Karen quickly led him back through the hallways and back into the adoption room. "Thank you so much for adopting her."

He smiled brightly and nodded. "No thank you for letting me." He sat back down in his seat as he watched her pull out the paper work.

She pulled out a huge stack and plopped it in front of him along with a pen. "Okay... so if you want you can read through this but it's just basically saying you will take care of her until either you or her passes. If we feel that you are not taking care of her the way she deserves to be treated we will take her from you. If she becomes ill you will get her the proper attention she needs. Oh... I kinda forgot to mention... she has issues... with doctors. She is very jumpy around them but I am sure with just a bit of work she will get better."

He smiled softly reading over the rest of it. "I am sure she will be fine. We will work through it."

"Oh also we always prefer you ask for one of our doctors. They know the anatomy of our pets better than any regular doctor ever would." She waited for him to finish reading before flipping to several different pages and asked him to sign in at least ten different places. "Oh, one last thing. Are you wanting to have a microchip implanted in her? If you do and she gets lost it will be easier to locate her with it."

He thought about it for a minute and shook his head. "You said she didn't like doctors... I don't want to push her the first day I have her. Can I get a rain check on that and perhaps get it later once she trusts me more?"

She nodded and drew an x in the box. "Absolutely. Just message or call us when you are ready and we can either send someone your way or you can bring her back here. Now it will probably take her a minute to get packed up, if you would like we have a small store here that sells anything you could possibly need for her. Clothes, collars, leashes, and if you enjoy a bit more flavor in your fun times you can even purchase toys and accessories."

He blushed bright at her last statement but nodded. "I will check it out then. Thank you for everything. Can you have her come to me when she is done?"

She nodded quickly putting away the paperwork. "Oh, by the way there is a small adoption fee. Also since you adopted her today you get a free normal collar of your choice and color. You can have it embroidered if you like as well. It will come with an I.d. Tag with your address and name on it as well."

Without a question he quickly handed her his credit card. Nodding quickly she went about ringing up the adoption fee. She quickly handed it back and finished filling out the paperwork. She slipped the receipt into the paperwork. "If you would like to come with me I will lead you to the store." She stood again opening the door for him. He stepped out slowly following behind her. She led him farther down the long hallway to another pair of sliding glass doors. They opened up into a well lit room that looked like any other department store. The only thing that set it apart was the wall of collars and leashes on the back wall and a separate wall for toys and accessories. He quickly averted his eyes from them and moved over to one of the clothing racks.

"What size does she wear?" He flipped through some of the clothes noticing that some of them were already arranged in complete outfits with pants and blouses to match.

She smiled happily. "All of our pets are in the same size they all wear a medium in shirts and a twelve in pants." Moving over to the attendant at the register she quickly told her that he was to receive the free collar and a ten percent discount on anything he bought.

He shook his head quickly listening to them talk. "Thank you but I don't need the discount."

Karen shook her head pointing a finger in his direction. "I won't hear any of that. It's a normal deal we do here. You have no choice but to accept." She smiled brightly and quickly pulled out samples of the collar he would receive. "These are your color choices and samples of the embroidery. Your tag comes in an assortment of different shapes and colors too." He twisted the collar in his hand looking over the embroidery. "I really like the font on this one. It looks like calligraphy." Slowly tracing his finger over it before looking back to the both of them. "Does it come in cursive?"

They both nodded quickly. "Of course! What color were you wanting?"

He looked over the colors quickly and decided on a teal blue color. The attendant quickly pulled out a fresh collar from under the desk and moved it over to the embroidery machine. She looked back to him smiling. "And who are you adopting today?"

He grinned back and said her name softly. "Akera."

She stopped and smiled to him typing in her name. "I have been waiting to make her a collar for years now and it's finally happening." Pressing the start button the machine whirled to life. "If you would like any of the other collars you get embroidered too please let me know."

He nodded softly and slowly moved toward the other racks of clothes. There were several beautiful outfits to choose from. "Hmm... when Akera is done packing can I have her try on some outfits? I can't decide if I like them on the shelf or not. I would like to see them on her."

Laughing softly she watched as the embroidery machine finished up the collar. "Of course. Go ahead and pick out some outfits and I am sure she will be right in soon."

Karen left the room and started heading towards Akera's room. The bag Akera had packed looked rushed and scattered. Karen sighed and slowly tried to straighten it out. "Hon he's not leaving with out you. You don't need to rush that much."

Akera stopped in her tracks and quickly ran to hug Karen. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Karen was caught off guard but smiled brightly. "Okay, none of that now or you will make me cry!" She patted her head softly and moved to zip up Akera's bag. "You got everything right? Your toiletries and all your clothes?"

Akera nodded quickly and picked up her bag. Karen led her slowly through the hall and to the store. Kain was standing there with several outfits strung over his arm. "Ah, Akera! Can you try these on for me? I want to see what they look like on you. Also if you see anything you really like please let me know. While you try on the first outfit I think I am going to go look at the collar wall. I want to find you something a bit more decorative one for special events."

She was shocked at all that he had found already. The clothes she was already wearing looked a little worse for wear as they were a bit old. She nodded quickly collecting the clothes from him. Her tail was wagging quickly as she scampered off to the fitting room. The first outfit she saw was a nice pair of fitted jeans and a scarlet red blouse. It had kinda a low cut but it fell in just the right place to be decent. Companions fitted all of their clothes to accommodate for tails so it was really easy to slip the jeans on. The bend in the leg was longer too as to fit her legs better. She pulled the slimming blouse over her bra and smiled at herself in the mirror. When she came out of the fitting room Kain could see her moving through the door. He stopped and quickly met her eyes. He was holding a delicate looking collar with shimmering stones in it. His eyes quickly wandered her body and he gave a bright smile. "That looks wonderful on you."

She smiled brightly folding her hands behind her back. "Thank you..."

He turned his hand gently asking her to turn for him and she did so with out question. He nodded happily with his choice and smiled. "I really like that one. Do you like it? If so its a keeper."

She nodded happily and gently traced her hand across the fabric of the shirt. "I really like the way this one feels. It's soft and silky."

Kain nodded happily and slowly walked up to her with the delicate metal collar. It looked more like a necklace in some ways than a collar. He held it up to her neck and turned his head left to right. "I like this collar too. It makes you look really beautiful. I think I will get this as well."

She nodded gently and slowly moved back into the fitting room. The next outfit was a different style of pants but the shirt was close to the same in a sky blue color. The pants flared out at the feet showing off her paws well. She slipped the shirt on and when she stepped out he was holding the collar for her in his hands. He smiled brightly opening it and holding it out to her. She quickly turned around letting him slip it around her neck and he latched it closed. The embroidery was in a very delicate silver thread and shimmered with the lights. Also a small bell shaped tag with all of Kain's Information hung delicately from the D-ring in the center. It hung softly in the middle of her collar bones and shown almost as brightly as the embroidery "Absolutely beautiful."

She smiled brightly as she could see herself in the mirror. He was standing over her shoulder looking her over as well. She quickly turned around and clung to him almost crying again. Her tail wagged happily behind her as she held him tight. He smiled and hugged her back holding her close to his body just enjoying her being close. "Alright. Why don't you finish trying on the rest of the outfits and then we will head out."

She nodded quickly and headed back into the room. She quickly tried on the rest of the outfits and modeled them for him letting him look her over.

"You know. I really think I liked them all. We will get them." She nodded gently and smiled still wearing the last outfit. It was a gentle dress that fit her curves completely. It looked like they were getting ready to go to a fancy dress party or something the way it moved against her. "Well I think this is a little dressy for just the ride home though so why don't you pick something a little less fancy and we will go."

She smiled happily and handed him the rest of the outfits. She quickly pulled the first one she tried on off the pile and moved to put it on. She stripped the dress and hung it back on the hanger before getting dressed in the pants and the scarlet blouse. Her collar shown brightly on her neck with her name printed splendidly on the side. She smiled happily and quickly moved back to his side. He paid for the outfits a few different styles of collars and two leashes. One had shimmering gems on it and the other was just a normal leash. He clipped the normal one to her neck and smiled brightly as he led her out to the car. She said her quick good byes to Karen as her bags were loaded into the trunk. "Now be good you hear? No more falling off beds and making a spectacle of your self." She hugged her tight trying her best not to cry.

"I will try not to Karen. Thank you for everything." She stepped away slowly before jumping into the car. She took her place on the floor and waited for him to get in.

"What are you doing on the floor. Your supposed to sit in the seat." Kain said watching her confused.

Karen snickered cheerfully and watched him. "You hadn't given her permission to sit in the seat."

Kain looked surprised back to her and quickly moved his hand in the direction of the seat. "Come on up." He took his seat and quickly buckled the seat belt. Closing the door behind him they were off.

Akera watched the scenery through the window and tugged gently at the seat belt trying to get it to stay in the right place. He gave a gentle laugh and gently pulled it up to be higher on her shoulder. "There, is that better?"

"Yes ,thank you." Her eyes moved over to him and she slowly leaned in his direction. The belt caught her and she whimpered wanting to be closer to him.

"It's alright. On the plane we can be as close as we want. For now just stay over there, okay? I just want you to be safe." He said noticing what she was trying to do.

Nodding softly she listened but all she wanted was to be close to him, To be right at his side. She tried to distract herself with the scenery but it was flying by to fast to really concentrate on anything. It was a short ride to the plane and when they reached the tarmac his plane was awaiting them. He was the first one out as she awaited him to put her leash back on. He clipped it quickly and led her toward the plane. People scrambled to grab the bags and quickly loaded it into the plane. Her eyes traveled everywhere as she watched them moving. She was lead up the stairs and she looked around the plush inside. It was mostly wood interior with leather seats and gentle lighting. She moved around the inside of the plane just to the length of her leash before returning to his side. He smiled brightly and took one of the seats. Quickly kneeling she rested her head on his knee and smiled brightly up to him.

"You don't plan to ride on the floor do you? For the take off you at least have to have a seat belt on." He patted the seat beside him and gently tugged at her collar. She moved slowly taking the seat next to him. Her ears shifted gently as she could hear the plane roaring to life. She was sitting close to the window and her eyes were instantly drawn out it. He smiled noticing her distraction and quickly buckled her into her seat. The plane slowly moved down the runway before it lifted off the ground. Akera watched amazed as they lifted into the sky. Her tail wagging happily beside her in the seat. He watched her amused and gently traced his fingers from her ears to the side of her jaw. She was startled by his touch at first but slowly leaned into it. She turned and smiled to him but was distracted again when the flight attendant came walking down the isle of the plane. "Can I get you anything to drink today sir."

Akera watched her then looked to him. He nodded gently smiling to her. "I will take some red wine and Akera here will have a water."

The attendant nodded happily and quickly went to get their drinks. Kain glanced happily over to Akera taking in all of her markings into memory. Unbuckling both of their seat belts he pulled her into his lap. She smiled happily and rested her head against his shoulder. He petted over her body and gently rubbed her ears. Cuddling close to him and gently strokes her hand down his chest.

He gently held her tail at the base and petted her with his other hand. His eyes never leaving hers. She smiled to him and traced the contours of his face with her nails. He watched her and softly pressed into her hand.

It wasn't long before the attendant returned with their drinks. Akera took the water from her and slowly watched him sip at his wine. Her ears perked softly as she could only wonder as to what it tasted like. Her water was crisp and cold as it moved down her throat. Shifting gently in his lap as she was afraid she was to heavy on him. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tight to him. "Your alright darling. Enjoy your water."

She smiled at his words and slowly sipped her water. Resting against him she curled herself into his lap. Feeling at home in his lap she couldn't help but fall asleep. He smiled happily seeing this and slowly pulled the drink from her hand. She shifted gently in her sleep and her hand grasped his shirt tightly.

He smiled happily pulling her closer to him. He sipped slowly at the wine in his hand as the plane continued it's journey. He could see the green forests outside turning quickly into snow. Stirring several times in his hold he requested a blanket for her. Draping it over her form he watched her gentle expression as she slept. Her jaw gently hung slack and her eyes fluttered gently with dreams. Slowly standing he positioned her back in her seat. Her tail lulled off the side as she curled into a ball pulling the blanket tight to her body. He watched her happily before moving towards the front of the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke with a start noticing he had left. She whimpered loudly and quickly moved from her seat in search for him. The attendant noticed her moving around and quickly moved in her direction. "I see you have awoken Akera. Is there anything I can get for you?" She shook her head quickly and slowly looked around her.  
"I... I am looking for Kain... Have you seen him?" Akera pulled the blanket they had given her tight around her body.

She laughed gently and took her by the hand. "Darling he couldn't have gone far. We are on a plane."

She lead her towards the cockpit and slowly opened the door. "Mr. Cloud. Akera awoke and was looking for you."

He turned slowly to see them both standing in the door. His eyes glittering with amusement at them both. "Thank you. I will take her from here." He gently held his hand out to Akera and she quickly took it and moved to his side.

Looking to all of the blinking lights on the dashboard and then to the window her eyes couldn't stop moving with all the new sights. Kain pointed out the window smiling to her. "Do you see that mountain over there. Just on the far side of it is our home. We will be landing soon."

She smiled brightly and quickly hugged him watching the mountain get closer. She was incredibly excited but there was also a small flicker of worry in her eyes. Kain quickly grasped her muzzle and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "Hey what's wrong?"

She knew she didn't have a reason to be worried but she was. She smiled softly to him and gently licked his face. "I am alright. Just excited and a little worried."

He smiled softly, knowing that she had every right to be. He took her from the only home she ever knew and with no one around her she knew. He stroked her face and quickly kissed her pulling her body close to him. When he released her from the kiss she smiled happily and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes concentrating on the mountain quickly approaching.

They moved back to their seats and buckled in for the landing. It was a smooth landing for all's considered. The door to the plane opened slowly and Kain unbuckled them both and slowly took her hand. Latching her back onto her leash he lead her back into the outside world. She quickly wrapped her arms around her body feeling the cold of the air around them. He gave a gentle smile and fetched a blanket out of their car. He draped it around her shoulders and she took it happily, pulling it tight around her body. Lifting her slowly he moved into the car with her holding her tight on his lap. A taller man with a buzzed haircut got into the driver's seat. "Please take us home Ray." He smiled to the driver in the rear view mirror before burying his face in her fur. He nuzzled her neck softly and petted down along her back.

A shiver ran down her spine and she pulled the blanket closer to her body. "Don't worry hon you will get used to the cold. It just takes some time. I hope you don't mind but we probably won't be home long. I have an event coming up soon that I would like you to attend with me. You are free to stay at the home if you so wish, but I would prefer your company."

She shook her head quickly looking to him. "I would like to go with you. I don't want to be by myself." She looked slowly to her hands and then back up to him. A smile bright across her face she pressed into him. "Where are we going then? I mean for the event?"

He smiled brightly to her and petted slowly down her ears. "Our first event is in England but it won't be for a couple of months. You can get adjusted to the house and we can pick you some nice gowns for the events. It will be a sort of party so to speak. There will be dinner and dancing, I am sure you will have fun."

She smiled again thinking about it. "What is the event for? Anything specific?" He thought about it for a moment and then smiled to her. "It's a charity event. We do different things to raise money and give it to a charity that we choose. Normally we will do an auction of items that guests volunteer that and vacation escapes."

Gently petting along his face she watched as he spoke listening to every word. Her tail shifted gently under the blanket as she clung to his body. She licked softly at his cheek and slowly traced her fingers along his cheek. Her ears twitched gently as she could feel his touch on her ears. He slowly massaged them at the base. She pressed hard into the touch on her ears. Her tail twitching happily as they turned up a trail up the mountain. Her ears perked up quickly and she looked to the window. Trees lined the trail and they slowly came up on a gate. The man named Ray punched a code into a number pad at the entrance of the gate. It swung open in welcome and closed quickly behind the car.

"Why... why the gate?" She looked to him curiously and then back to the window.

"It's just for protection. I am sure nothing will happen but I like to have it for our safety." He watched up the road knowing the house would come into view soon. "Akera look there." He pointed up the road and gently pointed her muzzle in the direction he wanted her to look. "See there. There is our house."

She looked for it in the trees and when her eyes set on it her muzzle fell open. Her eyes opened wide and she looked shocked. It was a very large house with several windows. It was made mostly out of brick with three stories that could be seen. The front had a four car garage with a guest house above it. She couldn't see much of the house beyond the trees with the way the driveway wound around. The car pulled up to the porch and Ray moved around to open the doors for them. Kain was the first out again but unlike the other times he didn't latch the leash to her. "You don't need your leash here hon. The property is fenced in and I don't foresee you jumping it any time soon." She smiled to him and quickly got out of the car. Her eyes wandered all over the outside of the house and she could only imagine what laid inside. Holding his hand out to her she quickly took it. He lead her up to the front door and smiled holding the handle. "Are you ready?"

She gave a quick nod and folded herself into his arms. He slowly opened the door for her and it opened up into a large foyer. The floor was a dark wood and the walls were a beautiful caramel color. Her eyes traveled up to a very ornate chandelier hanging delicately from the ceiling. A large set of winding stairs lead up to a beautiful balcony overlooking the entryway. Off to the side was an office room and down the hall, the living room was just coming into view. Her hand moved slowly against the wall as she traveled towards the living room. It had a large dark leather couch lining the far wall and a glass wall allowing a view of the trees and a look down the mountain. She turned quickly feeling the softness of the carpet under her pads when she hugged him. "It's beautiful."

He smiled brightly hugging her back. Gently moving to kiss her nose he petted at her ears. "Oh and you haven't even seen the half of it yet my darling. Come" Tugging gently at her hand he lead her back into the foyer and up the staircase. Moving to the left off the landing he slowly opened up a bedroom door. "I.. I didn't know if you would prefer your own room or not but if you would this can be your room. We can decorate it how ever you would like even if you prefer to stay in my room."

Her eyes traveled over the expansive room and the large wooden bed against the wall. The walls were quite bare spare a dresser on one wall and two doors on the opposite wall of the bed leading into the bathroom and a closet. There was also a large bowed out picture window with sitting area looking out over the trees as well. "It's it's a beautiful room but.. I would prefer to stay with you when we are at home if that's okay." Her tail swishing slowly and she looked around the room. Her ears perked as she could hear birds and the sounds of footsteps outside. She padded quickly over to the window and peeked outside hoping whatever was walking outside wouldn't get scared away. She could see a deer walking through the backyard slowly and gracefully.

He moved over to her and petted down her back as he watched the deer himself. "Beautiful isn't it? Did you see many deer around Companions?"

She shook her head quickly and pressed into his petting. "No. This is the first one I have ever seen that wasn't a pet."

He looked surprised and smiled to her. "There are deer pets?"

She nodded slowly and continued watching it. "Yes but that was just a phase. They learned it was hard to sell the deer pets as the antlers were always a scary thing for owners."

He nodded in understanding and scratched behind her ears. She melted into his touch and rested up against him. The deer quickly jumped away and into the forest bounding easily. She watched it move away before her eyes moved up to his. He lowered his lips slowly to hers and gently kissed her deeply. His hand moving to her cheek holding her head in his hands. Her ears relaxed back against her head as she melted under his kiss. When he released her from the kiss his eyes were lit and a smile crossed his face. "You are quite beautiful my darling." She smiled happily before brushing her fingers against his face.

"I could say the same to you." Her fingers lingered along his face tracing down to his neck before moving to the opening of his shirt at his collar bone. She quickly withdrew her hand and smiled to him. "Please forgive me."

He smiled softly to her and gently took her hand. "It's alright darling. Feel free to touch me wherever you would like when we are in private like this. In public though I would prefer if you let me touch you instead. It may change in the future but for now that is how I would prefer it." She nodded softly listening to his rules. She could understand what he was saying as he was the owner of a large company. He had to keep his composure around other people. She nodded gently and smiled to him. Her hand slowly moved to his chest again and played slowly with the buttons on his shirt. He sighed gently watching her and slowly took her hand again. "Would you like to see the rest of the house. I believe the last thing I have to show you you will enjoy quite well."

She nodded happily and latched onto his arm. Her body pressed tight against his arm as he lead her back out into the hallway. He lead her just down the way of her room into a large library with books lined all the way to the ceiling. The next room she was led to down the same hall was large room that had a blank canvas in the middle of the room. "I heard you enjoyed art so I thought I would get you supplies. He quickly moved through the room and over to the table. He moved back over to her holding out a sketchbook and pencil set. "I hope you will enjoy these." She took them slowly and traced her hand over the paper and over the pencils. She smiled happily and hugged the supplies to her body. "Their beautiful. Thank you! I will definitely enjoy them." She held her hand out to him clutching the supplies to her body.

"Good I am glad. I would suggest you leave them here for the time being though. We can come get them later but where we will end our tour they might get ruined if you bring them." She looked a bit confused but slowly placed them on the table by the door. He lead her back down the hall towards the stairs and to the other side. Right on the other side of the stairs was his bedroom. It was decorated in dark navy blues and the rich caramel colors like in the entryway. It was dimly lit in the room and the bed was a deep mahogany color. It had several spindles at the head board and wrapped delicately around itself. She smiled happily and traced her fingers against his bed before they moved on with the tour. He lead her back down the stairs and through the living room to the kitchen. It was very modern with almost every appliance in stainless steel. He quickly walked past it and down another hall way that led to more stairs. When they reached the bottom it opened up into a small theater and off to the side a big wall of glazed glass was seen. "What's in there?"

He smiled happily to her and quickly retrieved a bag out of one of the recliners. "You will need this for what's in there." He smiled brightly holding the bag out to her. She took it slowly and opened it with curiosity. She slowly pulled out a three piece swimming suit and smiled brightly. "Is there a place to change or should I just change here."

He gave a small laugh. "Well I wouldn't object to that but I am sure you would prefer some privacy. Right this way. He led her through the glass doors and it opened into an Olympic sized swimming pool. At one end of the pool there were diving boards and the other was open for free swimming. She walked beside him and dipped her foot into the water to test the temperature. It was quite warm to the touch and the water hung gently to the shorter fur on her paw. Taking her hand, he slowly lead her toward a room off to the side of the pool. Inside it had mirrors lining the walls and softest of carpets on the floor. In a smaller room off the side of that was a bathroom and shower to wash off in. He smiled and slowly closed the door behind her. "I will be out here when you are finished. Please take your time."

She nodded happily and watched as the door latched shut. Pulling out the swimming suit now she turned it round in her hands looking over the colorful hibiscus patterns lining it. The colors of the suit were a mixture of blues and green's that really set out her red coloration of her fur. Slipping it onto her body she noticed that it fit perfectly. The skirt of the swimming suit hung gently on her body and came halfway down her thigh on one side. The other split showing all the way up to her hip. The mirrors all around her gave her a view of every angle. Noticing the glint of her name across her collar her hand slowly moved toward it. She didn't want it to get ruined by the water but at the same time she couldn't force herself to take it off. Although she knew one way or another she would need to take a shower before entering the pool. It always helped to wet her fur down first before getting into a pool. It ensured she had time to brush away any stray shed. She slowly unlatched the collar from around her neck and placed it on the marble counter in the dressing room. There was a small clink as the I.D. Tag connected with the hard cold surface. Her fingers slowly traced over her name and then his on the tag. Slowly her fingers moved from the fabric and she headed into the glass and marble shower.

The water was cold at the start but warmed up quickly. It trickled in droplets from the ceiling. She had never seen a shower that was built directly into the ceiling but she really liked the feel of this one. She turned the water off and exited the room quickly not wanting to waste any time. Standing against the wall waiting for her he smiled brightly when she emerged. "Your Beautiful Akera."

She was caught by surprise at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around. She smiled brightly back at him her tail wagging showing just how happy she really was. "Thank you Kain." She took notice of his swimming trunks that matched her own swimming suit in a way. It had the same Hibiscus pattering on it but the colors were different. Where her's was blue and greens his was reds and oranges. He slowly moved his hand to her own and lead her to the stairs that led into the pool. The water was just as she remembered it and as she sank into its warmth she smiled to him. He followed slowly after her just letting her enjoy the feel of the water around her. She turned happily grasping his hand pulling him in after her. A smile crossed his face as he sank in beside her. "How well can you swim Akera? This pool gets up to twenty feet deep down there by the diving boards. If you can't swim that well I would appreciate it if you didn't go down there. Just stay where you can touch." His face serious now and she nodded. "It's alright, I can swim well. I wouldn't say I am the greatest at it but I can swim. Thank you for looking out for me." She kissed his cheek gently and he smiled happily petting at her ears.

"Well I wouldn't want my companion drowning now would I?" He smiled softly and rested himself against the wall. "Alright let's see you swim then. I want to make sure I can trust you to be down here by yourself. But I do request that if I or one of the staff is not here with you that you not use the diving boards."

She nodded hearing his request and smiled happily. "Okay. Which stroke would you prefer I used?"

He smiled happily hearing her terminology and just waved her on. "Any you wish as long as you know you can do it all the way there and back."

She looked to the far end of the pool and back to him smiling. "I would say race you but that wouldn't be fair."

He looked to her a bit confused and then smiled hearing the challenge in her voice. "Oh? And why is that?"

She snickered happily and threw herself onto her back starting to do the backstroke. "I am already winning!"

He watched her form and smiled noticing she really had a handle on it. He quickly moved into the butterfly and caught up with her without any problems. "What was that about beating me?" He moved onto his backstrok with her easily as she was now struggling to keep up. She rolled herself over onto her stomach and attempted to beat him to the end. They were about half way down the pool and she was getting winded. This pool was a lot longer than the one at the facility.

He gave a small laugh watching her. "Not used to a pool this long hmm?"

She shook her head quickly and tried her best to reach the end before him. She flung herself up against the wall panting heavily and smiled weakly to him. "Yeah I... ah misjudged the distance." He laughed again and gently brushed his hand against the small of her back. She let out a long breath and tried to center herself. "Sure didn't look that long."

He snickered again and perched himself on the wall. "It really doesn't look that far does it." He smiled softly and brushed his hand against her face. It was dripping with water and hung from the tips of her fur. She smiled happily and held his hand tight against her face. He pulled his hand away slowly and sunk into the water. "We won't race back this time I just want us to float back." He gently took her hand and pulled her away from the wall. She floated onto her stomach and let herself drift through the water with him. Pulling her into his chest he smiled down at her face and gently brushed his hand against her again. Closing her eyes she held him tight relaxing in his arms. Her ears shifted with the sounds of the water around them. He looked deep into her eyes and slowly inched his face towards hers. She closed her eyes expecting their lips to meet but just a few inches short he stopped and looked to her. She smiled gently and moved her lips to meet his. Both their eyes closed and he held her face in his hands. Her body melted against his in the water as he held her up on his knee. Their bodies melded together perfectly and she relaxed against his touch. She felt a really weird sensation though as if something were draining her energy away from her. He quickly pulled away from their kiss and smiled to her brushing his hand against her face again. "That's enough for now darling. Why don't we get out of the water and I will take you back to our room if you choose. I am sure all of this was quite an adventure for you."

She nodded gently feeling herself now drained but she couldn't really understand why. "I... I am a little tired." She said and gave a small yawn.

He laughed gently and held her tighter to him. "I can see that. Well let's get you off to bed for a nap then shall we?" He swam her to the side and jumped out before helping pull her out of the water. When she was out he held her in his arms carrying her though the house.

"You'll... you'll get the floors all wet." She rested her head on his chest and gently traced her hands over the lines of his muscles.

"That will be alright hon. They will dry." He petted at the back of her head and pulled her in close. "Thank you for the swim. I don't think I have gotten that much enjoyment out of that pool since I got it."

She smiled weakly as she felt herself starting to fall asleep in his arms. "Your... you're welcome. Thank you for showing me the pool and bringing me here."

He smiled down at her sleepy figure and slowly moved her to the bed. "Here sit still for a sec I will grab you a nightgown."

She smiled happily watching him move and she gently brushed the bed with her hand. "Should I dry off first. I... I will get the bed wet."

"Don't worry about it darling. We can change the sheets before we go to bed tonight." He held a silken nightgown to her that was a bright emerald green. Tracing her hand across it she smiled to him. "Do you like it?"

"Well of course I like it. It's beautiful." He smiled happily and slowly laid it on the bed. Motioning for her to turn around he watched her closely, wondering if she would. She did so slowly watching him as far as she could before looking to the far wall. He gently tugged at the tie at her back holding her bikini in place. It slipped from her breasts and she quickly moved her hands to cover herself and he grasped them to pull them away.

"Please don't cover yourself. You are beautiful. I don't want you to ever be embarrassed of yourself." She slowly lowered her arms to her side and he tugged at the tie holding her skirt around her waist. Her bottoms were the next to fall to the floor with the other items of clothing. She stepped out of them slowly and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

His eyes gazed over her body and his hand moved slowly brushing against her tail. It twitched away from his touch only to move back and wrapped around his arm. He smiled seeing the response before reaching for the nightgown. Gathering it in his hands he held it up to her back. "Lift your arms."

She did as he asked and she could feel the silky material moving over her body. It slipped slowly down her body and hung in all the right places against her. Taking her hand, he slowly turned her again and brushed his hands over her slender frame. "Absolutely beautiful."

She smiled and he gently pulled back the covers for her. "There you go darling. In bed you go." She eased herself far under the covers and patted the bed beside her. He smiled and softly kissed her forehead. "I am sorry darling I would love to but I have some work to take care of."

She looked to the blanket and gave a small pout. Snuggling down farther into the pillows she smiled gently to him. He sighed softly and smiled himself. "Okay just a while wouldn't hurt. I will stay here with you till you fall asleep." Pulling himself under the covers with her he wrapped her in his arms pulling her close. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his bare chest.

Gently stroking her fur he could feel her slowly drifting off to sleep. Her breathing slowing and her body shifted gently to get closer to him. He smiled down at her head and gently kissed her. "Sleep well Akera." He slowly pulled out from underneath her and replaced himself with a pillow. She hugged it tightly and sighed contently. He could only smile at her as he left his room leaving the door cracked. "She will probably be asleep for a while with how much I took from her." He shook his head and stroked his hair back from his face. "I hate that I have to do that to her but she will get used to it eventually. It's always the first couple times that are hard."

Stepping into his office his phone was already ringing off the hook. He sighed loudly and flopped down in his office chair. Picking up his phone he answered politely regaining his businessmen mentality.


	3. Chapter 3

He finally addressed all of his employees and finished overlooking new toy designs that were going to be released in time for the holidays. He tilted his head looking over some of them and could only wonder what Akera would like for Christmas. Did she even know what Christmas was? He could hear movement though the house and he quickly looked up to his door and noticed it was just his housekeeper back from vacation. "Sir Cloud. I am home."

"In my office Reina." He shouted from his desk as he quickly started sending pictures of Akitas to his building team. He quickly sent off an email that he wanted a stuffed animal built to the specs of the pictures he sent them. It was almost instant that he got an email back saying they would get right on it.

Reina made her way into the office and was smiling in a brand new skirt and scarlet blouse. "Reina that looks lovely. Where did you get that?"

"Oh Just picked it up in Paris. It really is a lovely place you know. Is there anything I can get for you Sir? Anything to eat or drink?"

He shook his head quickly and rested back in his seat. "I am good for now but thank you. You might want to start preparing lunch however. Make enough for three as well."

She looked to him puzzled. "Three Sir? Do we have company."

His eyes were brimming with delight and he nodded happily to her. "We will have from now on. I have made a new investment. A traveling companion and obedient pet. She is asleep upstairs right now. The trip here was pretty tiring for her."

Reina couldn't help but glance toward the stairs and wondered what on earth he was talking about. "A girl? You bought a girl? I thought that was illegal Sir."

He chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Yes she is female but she is not human. She is an Akita. Her name is Akera. She is anthropomorphic. Do you know what that means Reina?"

She nodded and looked back toward the stairs. "So... how did you find her? I... I didn't even know they existed."

"Well I didn't either. But apparently they do. There is a breeding and adoption facility in California. They sell the pets they breed and train to people like me." He tilted his head again and looked to her. "Do you think this company would be a good investment. I mean I think they are just getting started out. If we bought out their company maybe we could help them expand."

She raised her eyebrows and really looked surprised. "You... you just bought one of their pets today and your already thinking of buying out their company. Sir, I think this is a bit extreme don't you think?"

Nodding softly he thought about it. "Yeah you're probably right. Just a thought you know."

She nodded and smiled to him. "Of course I understand Sir. I just think it's a bit soon. Maybe you should learn a bit more about their company first and then maybe invest."

He nodded in agreement and slowly raised from his chair. "I think I will go check on her. She has been asleep for a good long while now."

"Very good Sir. I will go tend to lunch then. Was there something you were really wanting in particular Sir?" She opened the door for him as he headed toward the stairs. "Anything is fine with me, thank you Reina."

She nodded to him and watched as he climbed the stairs. He reached the top quickly and moved to his room. The door was still cracked and gave a small creak as he opened it. She hadn't moved much other than one of her feet escaped the blankets. She held the pillow tight against her body and smiled in her sleep. Sitting on the bed next to her he gave her a gentle shake. "Akera darling. Wake up."

She shifted slowly and her eyes fluttered open to meet his. She smiled at him still unseeing and patted his hand. "Good morning."

He gave a gentle chuckle at her response. "It's not really morning anymore hon it's almost two. We will have lunch soon. Would you like to get up?"

She grumbled a little as she sat up taking the pillow with her. She stretched out slowly and she could actually see him smiling at her now. "What did I do something funny."

"No your just cute when you wake up. I suggest a shower before lunch. The chlorine is probably still in your fur. I wouldn't want it to affect it." He stroked her side gently that ruffled the nightgown before moving his hand to her cheek. She smiled and rested her head in his hand just watching his eyes. Her ears perked up quickly and she looked around him to the door. "There's someone down stairs?"

He nodded gently and pulled her close. "It's my housekeeper. Her name is Reina. She is making lunch right now. I will leave you to shower if you like, just please don't take too long."

She nodded softly and watched as he stood to leave the room. A yip escaped her lips and his attention was quickly drawn back to her. "What's the matter Akera?"

She blushed brightly and quickly looked away. "I... I don't really want you to leave. Will you please at least wait in the bathroom for me? I just don't want to be alone."

He smiled at her and strode across the room back to her. Hooking his fingers under her chin he pulled her face back towards his. "I wouldn't mind that. Would you like me to join you? I understand though if it's too soon for that."

She hadn't moved her head away from his grasp but her eyes couldn't stand to look at him. She didn't want to tell him no but she was also a bit nervous about being so close to him in the nude. Her thoughts traveled back to when he tucked her into bed and she blushed brightly looking to him. He did kinda undress her already but he couldn't see much from the angle they were standing at. Her eyes slowly moved to meet his again and she gave a quick nod before she changed her mind.

His eyes sparkled with delight and he gave her a chaste kiss before pulling her to her feet. "We should probably hurry then. I don't know how long it will be before lunch is done." He waved her on to the shower as he wanted to lock the door to his room. Last thing he needed was Reina walking in on the both of them in the shower.

He slowly entered the bathroom and found Akera looking herself over in the mirror. Noticing his presence in the doorway she jumped and smiled to him. She looked flustered and unsure of what to do. Smiling softly he slowly approached her, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand reached out slowly and brushed along the silk fabric of her nightgown. She tensed under his touch and her gaze instantly met his. She relaxed slowly as his hand withdrew. "If you are having second thoughts..."

She shook her head quickly and smiled to him. "I just... This is new for me." Her ears relaxed against her head again as she looked to them both in the mirror.

"I know it is. That's why we are going to take it slowly." He placed both his hands on opposite sides of her face and pressed his forehead against hers. She looked directly into his eyes and her muzzle came about even with his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on her nose and smiled to her. "Please relax around me. I want to see the real you."

Nodding gently her eyes gazed into his softly. "Okay. I will try."

He nodded happily and slowly moved his hands down her frame feeling across all her curves. He was extra careful not to touch her anywhere he didn't think she would approve of yet. Slowly slipping to the hem of her nightgown he lifted it ever so slowly watching her expression as he did.

Her eyes watched his hands moving over her body and when he slowly began to lift her night gown she lifted her arms into the air for him. He couldn't help but smile watching her reaction as he tugged it free of her body. It fell to the ground in a wisp and she blushed bright. Glancing toward the mirror she could now see her naked figure standing in front of him. Her tail slowly moved to curl under her but he stopped it with his hand. Pulling it slowly around front of her he held it in his hands gently. "Relax..." He massaged gently at her tail working his way up to the junction at her spine. She was slowly able to relax and closed her eyes to the feeling of his hands. They slowly traveled up her body his arms snaking around her figure. He pressed his body close to hers enjoying the warmth of her. Taking her hand he slowly lead it to the button holding his shirt together. She slowly unbuttoned it and it slipped off his shoulders to the floor. His grin grew as he pulled her tight into his arms. Resting her head on his chest she breathed in his scent and traced her hands slowly over the muscles along his torso. His eyes gazed down to the top of her head as he could only wonder what thoughts were running through her mind. His hand slowly moved to her ear and he gently massaged at the tiny muscles that worked hard to keep her ears moving. They relaxed instantly under his gentle touch and the feeling relaxed her entire body. He could feel more of her weight resting onto him and he could only smile. The feeling of her relaxing to his touch and slowly starting to open up to him made him grin from ear to ear. Slowly he pulled away from her and smiled to her eyes. Her's meeting his a grin fell across her face and he gently pushed her towards the shower. "I will join you in a second you go ahead and get the water running."

She nodded softly listening to his words and moved to start the water. Looking himself over in the mirror he slowly removed his pants and underwear with them. She stepped slowly into the shower and he watched as the water cascaded over her fur. It clung to her frame accentuating her curves. His eyes traveled over her and he quickly had to draw his eyes up to her eyes to distract himself. Her eyes wandered over his frame as well and a shiver ran over her. His figure was very lean but his muscles were also defined at the same time. It wasn't long before he joined her feeling the water dripping down his frame. Smiling to her he pulled her into his arms embracing her. The feel of her fur sticking to his skin was oddly comforting as if every part of her called out for him.

Resting her head against his chest again she pulled her body as close to his as she could get. Her tail hung heavily drenched with the water that had covered her fur. Turning slowly he pulled the soap bottle off the small shelf embedded in the wall squirting some into his hands. Rubbing his hands together he slowly lathered up and started rubbing it against her arms. His eyes followed along where his hands traveled deeply involved in his task. She relaxed gently against the wall as his strong hands worked over her body.

"Akera, I was wondering if you knew what Christmas was." He said slowly as he moved along to her shoulders. Akera nodded softly as her eyes wandered to him.

"I.. I have heard of it. We kinda celebrated it at the facility. All of us would get the day off from classes and we all had a big dinner." She was smiling brightly and he slowly worked over her. His eyes slowly moved to hers almost asking her to continue. She nodded watching him as he slowly moved his hands against her breasts and over her curves. "Well my company takes a huge part in Christmas. I don't know if you knew that or not. My company makes toys for children. We also donate a large amount of toys around Christmas time for parents that don't have the money to buy toys for their children."

His hands never stopped moving along her body as he continued talking. Akera listened to him but she was a bit confused on why people wouldn't have the money. "Is there a shortage of money?"

He smiled softly to her and turned his hand around asking her to turn. "Well actually no. But for some people it's harder to get money. Some jobs don't pay as much as what I make. There are some families that have trouble making enough money to even pay for their homes. So we give away toys for parents to let their children have some presents for Christmas."

Akera looked even more confused now to think that people were having trouble living. "But why are they having trouble paying for their homes. If there isn't a lack of money then why don't they have more?"

He smiled softly in understanding and gently brushed his hand against her face. "It's hard to explain hon. We will talk about it more later. I understand this is hard for you to understand." He slowly washed down her back before reaching for the shower head. Rinsing out her fur he watched as the lather fell down her figure. Turning the water off he gently moved his hands down her body ringing out the water.

"There beautiful girl." He smiled happily and rested his forehead against hers. "Let's get you dried off then we can get lunch." She smiled happily and quickly hugged him. His arms wrapped tightly around her frame and petted down her fur. "Alright hon, come on." Pulling the door open from the shower he slowly moved both of them out. Wrapping her tightly in a plush towel he started drying her off. Hearing a knock on his door he smiled and patted her head. "Go ahead and get dried off. I will lay out an outfit for you. Come down when your ready okay?"

He left her in the bathroom as she dried herself off slowly. He opened the door and smiled to Reina on the other side. "Yes?"

"Oh... uh lunch is done Sir... Can I get you something?" He was hiding mostly behind the door as he was still undressed himself. "Oh yeah no. We will be down in a moment. She didn't want to be alone." He said in a form of expatiation.

"I understand Sir. I will be waiting for you both down stairs." She slowly walked away shaking her head. He couldn't help but smile himself as he moved to the closet. Pulling out a pressed suit he slipped it on hearing her moving around the bedroom. Her tail moved behind her as she watched him dress. "Get all dried off?"

She nodded and rested against the door frame. Her fur was still dripping a bit but she looked surprisingly dry for how long she spent. He smiled gently and slowly pulled out a dress for her. "I thought we could go out on the town tonight and celebrate your arrival. Go out to dinner or a movie." She smiled brightly and took the dress from him as her towel fell to the floor. Slipping it on over her figure he smiled watching it fall. It was a emerald dress and clung tightly against her frame. He smiled and petted along her face. "That looks beautiful on you." She smiled and her hands moved to his hips. Slowly his face moved to hers again and he kissed her softly on the cheek. "Come on. Reina will be wondering where we are."

Taking her hand he led her out of the room and towards the kitchen. Reina was waiting for them at the table. "Welcome Akera, It's lovely to meet you." Reina stood slowly and pulled out a chair for both of them. "I hope you enjoy your lunch. I will give you two some privacy." She said with a smile on her face. Sitting down the both of them smiled looking to the baked chicken and roasted potatoes. Reina started to walk away before Kain stopped her.

"Reina can you do me a favor and get us a reservation at The Spaghetti Factory. Oh and I would also like to have the Blue ribbon company come pick us up to take us around." He was the first to take a bite. He gave a sigh of approval watching as Reina smiled. "Of course Sir. Anything else I could do for you?"

He shook his head smiling as Akera ate at her chicken. "I think that is it. Thank you very much Reina." She nodded before leaving the room. Kain watched as Akera enjoyed her meal and smiled. "Is it good Akera?" She nodded happily taking another bite.

"She is a very good cook. How long have you had her employed?" She asked watching him eat. He stopped to think about it for a moment. "Well I would say about three years now. I could be wrong though."

As they enjoyed their food and almost finished Reina reappeared. "Sir I have your reservation ready and your transportation will be there and waiting for you when you finish." He nodded happily and slowly stood clearing his plate. "Thank you Reina. Would you mind cleaning up? I have some business to attend to before we go out."

"Not at all Sir. I hope you both have fun and enjoy your night." Akera stood and smiled to Reina as she followed behind Kain. Taking Akera's hand he slowly lead her to the car. "I have to meet with one of my business partners before we go to dinner."

Akera nodded softly as he helped her into the passenger seat of the car. Closing the door behind her he slowly moved around to the driver's side. Backing out of the garage he moved down the driveway. "How are you feeling after your nap? I know you were really tired after our swim."

Akera smiled softly looking to herself. "I feel better. I am really sorry I fell asleep."

He kept his eyes on the road but smiled. "It's alright hon I understand. You had a very taxing day it's only natural you would want a nap." He knew all too well it wasn't the swim or the day that made her fall asleep but he wasn't going to say anything to make her believe that. Driving down the road quickly she watched as people were watching her.

"Why are people staring?" She asked looking to him.

His eyes stayed on the road but he answered her quickly. "Well most people have never seen anyone like you. You are beautiful though darling. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise okay."

She nodded happily and watched as they grew closer to the city.

 **Thank you all so very much for understanding and continuing to read more to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

She watched as they pulled into the entrance of a building. In large golden letters above the door was the words Kirin Industries. Putting the car into park under the shaded drive. A valet came walking through the sliding glass doors and opened the door on Akera's side. Kain quickly jumped out of his side and helped her out of the car. Hooking a leash to her collar he handed the keys over to the valet. "Thank you. We will be back down in about an hour or two. Please have the car ready for us when we return."

"Yes Sir." Was all the attendant said before hopping into the car himself and driving away. Feeling the gentle tug on her leash she quickly followed him into the building. It looked sterile and clean with the primary colors being black, white, and various shades of Gold. Her feet moved slowly under her as she walked but her eyes searched all around the building. Moving to the center of the room when she looked up it looked like it went up for miles. She could see several people bustling around the outer ring of the building entering and exiting several doors that lined the halls. Kain smiled watching her eyes wander as he addressed the lady sitting at the desk. "Good Afternoon. We are here to see Kirin. Is he available?"

Her eyes slowly drifted up to him and she sat bolt upright. "Mr. Cloud. This is an unexpected visit. Let me check his schedule real quick but I am sure he would be more than happy to meet with you." Akera now looked to the women sitting behind the desk. Her dark skin shown against her auburn dyed hair bright green eyes searched a computer screen as she tapped away at the keyboard. "It looks as though he is available. Would you like me to call him and let him know you are on the way up?"

Kain smiled brightly to her and gently tugged at Akera's leash. "No I think I will just surprise him. Thank you very much Jane." Akera fell into step beside him and gave her a fleeting smile. Akera's green dress rippled against her fur as she walked her eyes still moving all over. When they reached the elevator Kain pushed the call button. His hand slowly wrapped around her hips and pulled her close to him. "Stay close. Okay Akera? Kirin is alright but he can be a bit... well you'll understand when you meet him."

She nodded hearing his request but she could only imagine what he meant. Her ears perked up quickly hearing the ding of the elevator. The doors opened quickly and showed out into a small park outside the building. As the elevator rose she smiled and watched the world descend below her. Kain stood looking straight towards the door as it rose quickly. Another ding was heard and she felt a tug against her leash again. He never tugged hard but it was just enough to alert her that he was moving. She quickly moved to his side as they moved around the outside of the building to a large set of double doors.

"Like I said Akera, stay close." She pressed herself close to him as he opened the doors. A gentleman on the other side had his hand pressed gently against a blonde woman's face. A dazed look plastered against her face as he pulled his face away slowly from hers.

"Didn't I ask you to knock?" Kirin asked as his eyes slowly moved to the door. He smiled brightly and returned his eyes back to the women standing close to him. "Well Kain, what a pleasant surprise. Although next time I would prefer if even you knocked next time."

"Kirin, you know it's reckless to fraternize with your staff." Kain slowly moved into the room with Akera tightly held against his hip. Kirin snickered gently and pulled his hand away from the blonde. Her eyes blinked quickly as she moved to leave the room. Her heels clicking against the hardwood floor beneath them. Kirin sat back in his seat and his eyes slowly gazed to Akera.

"My what a beautiful pet you have there. Have you broken her in yet?"Kirin slowly licked his lips and Akera blushed thinking of his intentions.

"Kirin stop it. I wanted to come here for business only to find you seducing your assistants." Akera slowly turned to look at Kirin again. His dark hair fell in long locks around his shoulders. He was wearing a lightly colored suit that had tinges of blue in it. He slowly stood and moved to rest on the front of his desk.

"Ah yes. Well I was planning on firing her soon anyway. She isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box." Kirin smiled softly as he turned the tips of his hair between his finger tips. "So what business were you wanting to cover?"

Kain pulled Akera closer to him almost worried of what Kirin was thinking now. "I wanted to request your services. I would like to throw a welcoming party at my house with all of my closest business partners. I would like you to attend and to possibly help me set up the party."

Kirin snickered softly and his eyes flicked up to Kain's. "Getting a little soft aren't you Kain. I never figured you for the settling down type."

Akera looked up to Kain slowly and his other hand came to cradle her face softly. "She Is my forever companion Kirin. I will never let her go." He said softly almost just to Akera.

"Wow you really have gone soft. I don't know if I know how to take this part of you." Kirin rested gently back on his desk and he propped his head on his hands. "Even though you have gone soft I am happy to oblige to your request. Kirin Industries will be more than happy to set up a party for you."

Kain smiled happily as his plan was coming along nicely. "I also have a plan but I wanted to see if you thought it was a good one. The facility that I bought Akera from have several other pets up for adoption. I thought I might be able to talk them into sending some of their older pets they are having trouble adopting out and throwing an auction for them. You know just as well as I do our friends would eat that up. A pet they can have for the rest of their lives."

Kirin looked to Akera slowly and then back to Kain. "You bought her you say? Well that is an interesting company in deed." His head tilted back and forth slowly as he watched her. She huddled closer to Kain and buried her face in his chest. "Kain I would really like to see her up close. Would you allow me that?"

Kain slowly looked down to Akera and her eyes looked up to meet his. He nodded softly and gently pushed her away. "It's alright. I'm right here." He slowly motioned her towards Kirin and she walked toward him. She stood in front of him with her eyes down.

"Hello there Akera. Can you speak?" He watched her closely examining her frame as she stood in front of him.

She let out a soft bark looking to him hearing her old obedience command. Both of them couldn't help but snicker and Kain moved closer to her. "Hon that wasn't exactly what he wanted. Please talk to him."

Akera looked up slowly and her ears relaxed back. "What would you like me to say Master?" Kirin couldn't help but smile at the way she referred to Kain.

"She calls you Master does she? Did you have to train her to say that or does she come trained?" He was actually really intrigued now as he held a hand out to her.

She didn't know if she should take his hand or not but when Kain nodded to her she slowly gave him her hand. He took it in both of his hands and gently stroked the top of her hand. "They come trained. Pretty much anything you could think of they come trained in."

Kirin smiled softly and stroked her hand more. "And their fur. Are all of them this soft?"

Kain smiled again and pulled Akera's hip closer to him again. "I believe so. I didn't really look at any other pets they had to offer. As soon as I heard about her I knew I had to have her." He smiled brightly down to Akera again and kissed her forehead.

Kirin slowly released her hand and looked to her eyes. "You will have to get me in contact with this company Kain. I am extremely curious now."

"That was actually something else I wanted to talk to you about. As soon as I bought her I actually thought about buying out the company. If you are so interested in their pets... Why don't we go in together?" He suggested and Akera looked up confused.

"You are thinking of buying out their company? I mean I understand you like your pet but... you think that buying out a company that probably you had never heard of till you bought her, and I have never heard of period until you told me about it. It's probably a really small business. There might not even be any chance of growth in it." He looked skeptical about this entire proposition now. "I mean I wouldn't mind owning a pet of my own but... to own the entire company on top of the ones we already own?"

Kain smiled softly and released Akera. "Think about it Kirin. You know full well almost every single one of our friends would die to have one. Just think about it. I am still going to ask the company if they wouldn't mind the auction."

Kain grabbed a hold of Akera's leash and turned to leave his office. "Thank you very much Kirin for seeing me. Oh by the way you look like you lost a little. Might want to eat some more." Kain snickered and winked at him on his way out.

"If it weren't for you I would have!" Kirin growled after them. Kain closed the door behind them and quickly started leading Akera into the elevator. Akera watched Kain closely as it started to descend.

"What does buying out mean? Like your going to get rid of Fur-ever?"She looked worried now as she wanted all of the other pets to at least have a chance at a home. If they were going to go the way she thought buying out meant she didn't think any of them would stand a chance.

"It just means that I own the company hon. Nothing more. I could make decisions and hopefully help them expand to get more pets homes." Her tail slowly started wagging under her dress and she smiled thinking about that.

"Are you really having a party for me? And... I might get to see some of my old pet friends." She smiled softly to him and her ears perked softly.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea hon. Why don't you pick out some really good pets and we will find them amazing homes okay. All of my friends are really nice and will take amazing care of them. We could even send in their resumes early so they all can get approved to adopt one. Hopefully every one of my friends will go home with a pet that day." He was smiling brightly to her and he gently gripped her face between both of his hands. She smiled happily her eyes shimmering with hope for her friends.

He slowly lowered his face to hers kissing her deeply on the lips. His finger wove through the fur on her face holding her in place. She melted at his touch but she could feel that draining feeling again as she kissed him. He quickly pulled away and gave her a gentle smile. She staggered gently and he held her tightly against his body.

"Easy girl... you feeling alright?" He asked trying to play it off.

"Yeah I am fine... I just felt a bit dizzy for a second." She held her head as they came down to the bottom floor. He held her up until he knew she was steady before walking out of the elevator with her. She shook her head trying to get rid of the last of the fog surrounding her thoughts.

The car was waiting for them outside and he quickly moved to open the door for her. She smiled happily and pulled herself into the car. Tipping the valet he quickly moved to his side of the car.

He quickly started the car and checked the time. "Alright, I hope you are hungry. We are going to one of my favorite restaurants." Pulling out onto the road he turned on some music that quickly filled the car.

She was watching out the window when she felt his hand brush against her knee. "Are you okay?"

She nodded happily and placed her hand on his. "Of course I am, I was just watching out the window. I really enjoy the scenery." Her tail was wagging softly as the scenery went by.

It wasn't long before they reached the restaurant and another valet was waiting for them at the door. Their car was taken and they were seated in a private dining area. Candle light lit the room and it was decorated in Victorian décor. The seats were covered in a red velvet and the light shimmered off the fabric. Akera had the worst time deciding what she was going to have to eat so she asked Kain to decide for her. He smiled softly and quickly ordered for the both of them. Ordering some wine he looked to her curiously. "Akera darling, have you ever had wine?" She looked up from the small loaves of bread they were brought as an appetizer. "Well I cooked with it in classes but I never really just drank it." She smiled softly as she answered him and tugged at her dress some.

"Well then go easy on it. I would like for you to really enjoy the night but I want you to be able to remember it by the end of the night." He laughed softly and cut her off a piece of bread. "Here have some. It's really good if you put this butter on it." He handed her the bread and she slowly spread some butter on it. He did the same with his piece and smiled as he watched her eat it. The waiter returned quickly with their meals and they ate in almost silence. He asked her how she liked it a couple of times as she tried the different items of her entree. He smiled softly and quickly ordered two bowls of spumoni. "They have amazing spumoni here."

She looked to him a bit confused hearing something she didn't recognize. She slowly sipped her wine before putting it down and taking a sip of her water. The wine was okay but the alcohol was just to much for her senses. When the spumoni arrived she smiled happily. It looked just like ice cream but it had more ice crystals in it. He watched her take a bite and when her ears fell back and she gave a moan of appreciation he took a bite of his own.

"I see you like that. Would you like some to take home?" He asked her in between bites.

She looked to her bowl and that was very tempting. It tasted so good though that she was worried she would eat it all if they took some home. "I... I really do like it but I don't think it's a good idea to take some home. I probably wouldn't be able to stop eating it."

He smiled happily and nodded in agreement. "Yeah I wouldn't trust myself around this stuff either." They ate quietly and he looked to his watch in anticipation. "Akera, I have a surprise for you. It's waiting outside for us now." He placed the tip on the table and quickly moved to pay for their meal. She was bouncing beside him excited to see what was waiting for them. When she moved out of the building she quickly wrapped her arms around herself feeling the brisk night air against her fur. When she looked up though there was a large horse drawn carriage waiting for them. She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. He looked to her smiling and gently held his hand out to her. "My lady, shall we go for a ride?"

She didn't have the words. All she could do was nod before taking his hand and gently climbing up into the carriage. The driver quickly jumped down from his seat and pulled blankets out from beneath.

"Would the two of you like a blanket?" He asked softly as he watched Kain climb in.

"I am sure she would love one." He took the blanket from the driver and quickly draped it around Akera. She shivered under his touch and quickly pulled the blanket tight. Snuggling close to him she was grinning from ear to ear as she looked to the horse.

"What's her name?" Akera asked softly looking to the driver.

"Oh this old girl, this is Anna. I promise she'll take good care of you and give you a ride you'll never forget." He nodded to Kain softly before climbing up into his seat. She heard the reigns slap gently against Anna's butt and they were off. She held a steady pace along the road and Akera cuddled closer to Kain. Pulling her into his body she could feel his warmth against her and the blanket. She sighed contently as it moved slowly through the town. A small family was walking down the street with their daughter swinging from their arms. Akera couldn't help but smile and when the daughter looked to her she stopped and pointed. She was laughing happily and shouting puppy over and over again. The parents quickly grabbed her hand and waved apolitically. Kain smiled seeing Akera smiling.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asked pulling her closer.

She again couldn't respond in more than a nod. Being this close to him and warm in the blanket she smiled enjoying every minute of it. Kissing the top of her head softly she relaxed against him watching the horses strong legs. "She's so good at her job." She whispered to herself. He snickered softly hearing her saying something.

"What was that darling. Your not falling asleep on me are you?" He petted softly down her fur and rubbed softly at her knuckles.

"I was just saying that Anna is really good at her job. She's not even struggling to pull this carriage or us at all. She's so strong." She held his hand tightly and rested more against him. He looked forward to the horse and smiled.

"I guess you are right. She is a good horse isn't she." He kissed the top of her head again pulling her tighter. He knew the end of the ride was coming up soon. Slowly sitting up he clipped her leash back on. She watched as he did before slowly moving her face closer to his. Her's stopped just short of his face almost asking permission. He watched her before giving her a chaste kiss. Her ears slowly drooped and she looked confused. She was worried he was upset with her for wanting to kiss him. "I... I am sorry if I..." She looked away and pulled the blanket closer.

He shook his head quickly and gripped her shoulders. "No it's alright hon I just... I.. I will explain later okay." He looked to her worried now and gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Hon you don't really understand okay. I will explain when we get home alright."

She nodded softly and quickly hugged him tight. "This is okay though right?"

He nodded quickly and hugged her back. "Yes this is always alright." He kissed the top of her head knowing that now he was in for it. He would have to explain to her what was going on or make up a damn good lie.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop and she smiled up to the horse again. Kain was the first one out of the carriage and he helped Akera out. She stepped around them both to the horse and smiled to her. She turned her head slowly to Akera and looked straight at her. Akera slowly reached her hand out and stroked the horses soft face. "Thank you Anna. For this wonderful ride."

Kain quickly paid the driver and moved over to Akera picking up her leash. "Ready to go home hon?" She smiled happily as they moved to the car. She wrapped herself around Kain's arm as they walked. His eyes slowly traveled to her and he smiled watching her holding him.

"Thank you for a lovely night Akera." He petted at her softly before opening the door for her. She slipped slowly into the car watching him as he moved around it himself. He jumped into the car and she gently reached over and held his hand. He stopped and looked up to her face wondering what she was thinking.

"What is it Akera?" He watched her face and she was smiling brightly to him. "No... Thank you." She said holding his hand tight in hers. She slowly released it knowing he would need his hand to drive. It was a short drive back to their house and when they arrived he smiled noticing she had fallen asleep. The car pulled quietly into the garage and he gently stroked a soft hand against her face.

"Akera, we're home." He said and slowly shook her shoulder. Akera grumbled and slowly rolled in her seat. Smiling Kain got out of the car and moved around to her side. He quietly unbuckled her from the seat before pulling her out quietly. Reina quickly opened the door for him and smiled seeing him carrying her in.

He didn't say a word to her as he passed quietly though the house. Her green silken dress hung off her body draping along his arms as he carried her. He could only think he really dodged a bullet with her falling asleep. Now he wouldn't have to explain to her why he didn't want to kiss her earlier. Pulling her body close to him he sat on the bed cradling her. Her muzzle was open slightly and her head rested softly against his shoulder. Slowly shifting himself he laid her down on the bed and moved to the closet to find them both something to wear to sleep in. He quickly undressed from his suit and pulled on some sweat pants and a t shirt. When he moved from the closet bringing her out a sleep gown he found her curled tightly around a pillow on the bed. He smiled brightly and quickly moved to undress her. She melted at his touch and rolled feeling him pulling her into a better place to undress her. Slowly pulling the dress up and off of her body he slipped the night gown down and around her slender frame. "Akera your beautiful in your sleep." He said softly to her stroking her face. Pulling the blankets out from underneath her he quickly draped it over her body and crawled in beside her. Turning her into his arms he cradled her tightly resting his head in between her ears. "Sleep tight Akera. We will get there eventually. I will tell you everything in time."

Akera smiled softly in her sleep as she inhaled his scent. Her arms wrapping tightly around him and pulling him closer. They both fell asleep holding each other tight. Akera had a dreamless sleep just smiling and holding him in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

He was the first awake and could feel Akera's body pressed tightly against his. Her legs gently wrapped around his keeping him as close to her as she could get him. He smiled gently into her fur and kissed along her ears. "Akera, Are you ready to wake up?" She stirred slowly and pulled him closer. Her tail shook under the blankets as her eyes opened.

"Good morning Kain." She said softly. Her hands moved slowly to his chest and she licked along his neck.

"Good morning Akera." He held her tight as well and kissed the top of her head. "Would you like to sleep in some more. I have some business to attend to you can sleep while I do if you want."

She shook her head slowly and pulled him closer. "I don't want you to leave." Snickering softly he held her tight. "I don't really want to go either but I have to. I won't be busy too long though." He kissed the top of her hair again before pulling away from her slowly.

Akera gripped him tighter and pressed her forehead into the dip between his pecs. Her ears perked softly listening to his heartbeat and her tail wrapped around his legs keeping him in place. "Please don't leave. I want to lay here with you for a while longer." She whispered into his shirt. Giving a gentle grin he pulled her closer as well just melting into her scent. "Okay Akera, I will stay here."

He laid there under the covers with her and stroked his fingers through her fur. He noticed that she had fallen asleep again her breathing slow and soft. He stroked along her back feeling every soft muscle under her skin move with his touch. Pressing her forehead against him again and he cradled her body tighter. "What are you doing to me Akera?" He asked mostly to himself but said it aloud. The only response Akera gave to his question was her shifting in his arms pulling him tighter. He sighed softly and wriggled away from her slowly replacing his body with a pillow again. She took it quickly and pressed her face right into it. He smiled happily watching her before moving to his office again.

His work went quickly today and it was simple and easy. Mostly everything was delegating again but some things actually required his close attention. He was able to move on and quickly dialed the number of Fur-Ever companions. The dial tone lasted for a good long while before a Secretary answered the phone. "Hello this is Fur-Ever Companions how can I help you?"

"Yes I would like to talk to the president please. I have a large request that only she could answer for me." He said softly and waited to be transferred. Hearing the dial tone again he waited until she answered.

"Hello My name is Elena. I hear you have a request. Are you an owner of one of our pets currently? Is there something I can help you with?" She sat fiddling with her phone cord wondering if this phone call was even worth her time.

"My name is Kain Cloud. I just Adopted Akera the other day and I would like to throw her a welcoming party. I would like to have your company as part of my welcoming party. I am very thankful to your company for bringing Akera and I together. I haven't had her long but I feel that we have reached each other on an internal level. I would like to spread this feeling to my friends and fellow company workers. At the welcoming party I would like to throw an auction and help you find several other pets wonderful homes. All of my friends and family will be at this party and they come from all over the world. They would be itching at this opportunity and I would like to make their coming to this party worth their while. Do you think your company would be opened to this proposal?"

She stopped dead in her tracks listening to his words. She could not believe what he was suggesting and quickly started pulling up profiles on her computer. "I... I think that our company would be more than happy to be apart of this but we would have to go through all of the regular procedures that we normally go through with our pets. We will run background checks on all of your guests and possible applicants. We would require that only certain people can bid on pets that are able to live comfortably in their environment. I will of course send several pets that are comfortable in a variety of different places. How many pets do you believe will get adopted out at your event? Do you believe a different species or gender would go better with your visitors? I can send a variety but it would be better if you could narrow it down some."

He nodded listening to her conditions and quickly started sending his guest list over e-mail to the company. "I just emailed you my guest list and their current addresses. I believe that a variety of genders would go over better with my friends. A variety of species would be nice. Send me a list of different pets that I believe would go well and I will try and narrow it down for you."

She nodded quickly and already got to work on her list. "Yes Sir. I will email you my list and thank you for taking such an interest in our company. Is there anything else I can help you with today?" She asked softly as she continued tapping away on her computer.

"No I believe that is it. I look forward to hearing from you." He said before ending the call. Sitting back in his chair he looked around the office slowly. His eyes slowly moved to the direction he knew his room was. He could feel Akera starting to awaken and stir. Slowly standing he started making his way up the stairs where Akera was waiting for him at the door smiling softly. "Where did you go?"

He returned her gentle smile and she quickly moved his frame pressing hers against his. "I told you I had some work to attend to." He held her body close to his and gently kissed her forehead. Her smile only grew as she moved to kiss his lips. He braced himself and tried to control his urge to take some of her energy although it was proving more difficult with time. She melted against him before pulling back. A look of confusion was the only thing that crossed her face when she could feel his body tense under her attention. "What's the matter?" She asked softly and stroked the side of his face.

"It's nothing hon don't worry about it." Relaxing was proving difficult as she pressed closer to him. He gave her his best smile brushing his hand along the curve of her ears.

She nodded softly taking his words as her que to stop asking about it. She looked into his eyes wondering what would make him act this way but she knew if it was important he would tell her.

His smile broadened and he gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. "Are you hungry? I can make you something." Smiling again Akera's hand gently rested along his as her eyes looked over his face. "I am alright. Thank you though."

He couldn't help but smile brightly at her and gave her ear a soft massage. "Well I talked to Fur-Ever companions today and they said they would be more than happy to appear for the party. Kirin said he would help with the planning and decorating so everything is coming along according to plan." She grinned happily at him before giving him a soft lick. "Well that's good to hear. I can't wait to see how many other pets we get homes. Do you know who will be coming yet?" Her left ear dropped slightly in curiosity.

He laughed at her cute gesture pulling her closer. "Not yet. They said they would send me an email with possible applicants according to my guest list." She nodded softly and brushed a stray hair of his away from his eyes.

"So how many pets do you think could get a home at this party then?" A look of excitement slowly crept up on her face but mingled in with the excitement was also hope. It wasn't that the facility was horrible or anything but it wasn't exactly the greatest of places either. Above all else though she knew that it was the dream of almost every pet there to finally get a home of their own. It is what they were brought into the world for. It was all they knew in life. If this party went like she hoped it would there would be a lot of pets getting homes.

His smile brightened and he slowly counted in his head. "If I am remembering right, we will have about fifty guests, so I am expecting at least one pet per guest."

Her eyes widened at the number she was expecting a lot of people but not exactly fifty. A small beep was heard and he quickly plucked his phone out of his pocket. His e-mail pinged with the sound of a new message. "Wow that was quick."

He smiled gently taking her hand and led her to his office. Plopping down in his chair he patted his lap waiting on her. She couldn't contain her excitement and quickly climbed into his lap. Her muzzle curling happily under his chin she clung tightly to him. He quickly tapped on the keyboard pulling up his email. He instantly knew it was from Fur-ever and opened it quickly. "Thank you for your continued support in our company. Here is the list of potential pets for your guests. I added in a couple more than necessary to try and appeal to your crowd. Please look over the list with Akera as she knows the personalities of most of the pets I will be sending and can give you better information than just the paper work. Again Thank you for your support and please inform us of your decision on the list."

Akera slowly read with him before he started scrolling down. He found himself gawking at the wide variety that she pulled up for them. There were several different species of cats and dogs. He slowly scrolled through the list and Akera quickly jumped at the computer screen. "Wait please click on her link!"

He was surprised when she almost launched herself at the computer. Quickly opening the profile she wanted to see the screen with filled with pictures. It was a red husky with a large pluming tail. She stood tall and proud in her pictures sporting a bright green tube top. "Jenna..." Akera whispered softly and traced the picture.

Kain quickly looked to Akera questioningly. "Is there something I'm missing here hon?" She shook her head quickly and nuzzled him softly. "No I just... I am surprised that she is still in the pet program. She's about as old as me if I am remembering right. She was in a lot of my classes. She's a really sweet pet..." Akera almost looked sad as her eyes traced over the picture of her.

Kain couldn't help but smile and petted her softly. "Alright then she is definitely in." He quickly jotted down her name and some information about her before scrolling through the list and jotting down a couple others he knew would do well with his guests. Akera was grinning from ear to ear when they sorted through the list. She was so excited to see all these other pets getting new homes of their own. She quickly thought back to Kirin though. "Do you think Kirin will adopt one..." She asked softly.

He could only smile to her and nod. "I am almost positive that he will." He stroked her fur more and kissed the side of her face. She was snuggled down against Kain happily watching him work through the list some more. When he finished he quickly pulled out his phone again and held his finger up to his lips smiling to Akera. The dial tone sounded again and she was wriggling happily in her seat.

"Hello this is Fur-Ever Companions how can I help you today?" Kain smiled brightly as he listened to her. "This is Kain Cloud again. I would like to be connected to the president again please."

She smiled happily hearing his voice again. "Oh yes Mr. Cloud. I will connect you." He smiled brightly hearing the dial tone again as he was transferred. "Hello, this is Elena how may I help you?" Kain smiled softly hearing her voice again. "Yes Elena this is Kain again. I have had a chance to look over the list you sent and I am very happy with your choices. I do have to say though that I have some choices that have to come. I know for sure that if they make an appearance that they will definitely get a home." She quickly opened up a word document to take down the names. He read the list off to her slowly making sure she knew exactly which ones he was talking about. "Oh and also I need Jenna. Your red husky. How is her temperament?" Elena quickly moved about her computer and pulled up more of Jenna's profile.

"She is a very good pet or so I have heard I don't really get to work with them much. She is very energetic but at the same time she has a very sophisticated air about her. Our pet director would be able to help you get to know her better." She tapped a pen on her desk wondering what he would say. "Well she sounds very nice. I would like to talk to the director but I was also wondering when you send the pets could you also send several clothing and collar selections. I think those would probably sell really well as well." She took down more notes and smiled brightly. "Of course Mr. Cloud. I think that is a wonderful idea myself. Is there anything else I can help you with before I transfer you?"

He smiled brightly himself and gently petted at Akera's head "No I believe that's all Elena. Thank you very much."

She shook her head softly and smiled back to the phone. "Oh no, Thank you Mr. Cloud. I hope you have a wonderful day and I will get all of them ready. I will transfer you to Karen to talk more about Jenna."

The line went quiet for a while before he heard Karen's bright and bubbly voice. "Hello this is Karen how can I help you?"

Kain smiled and pulled Akera closer. "Good morning Karen. It's Kain, I am interested in a pet for my friend. I don't know if you have heard yet or not but I plan to throw a welcoming party for Akera and I will be adopting out several pets to my friends. One of them in particular really caught my eye for a great friend of mine. Can you please tell me more about Jenna?"

Karen quickly pulled up her profile and smiled happily. "Yes I can. She is a wonderful girl. She's about the same age as Akera and was even in quite a few of the same classes as her. She excelled in her Art classes along with her sexual education class." She quickly flipped through her pages on the computer trying to find more points to tell him about. "She has beautiful fur and it is just as soft if not softer than Akera's. She takes wonderful care of herself and showed the urge to take care of her owner." She smiled softly to Jenna's picture and smiled to the phone. "And you said she isn't for you?" She almost sounded worried now as she wondered how Akera would take this.

"Oh no she's not for me. I have a really close friend that I believe would love her." He smiled brightly and kissed the top of Akera's head. Karen smiled happily hearing his response and typed onto her computer more. "Would you like me to send her profile to him?"

He shook his head gently massaging Akera's ears. "No but thank you. I think I would like to keep her a secret. Let him fall in love with her at the party." Karen couldn't help but smile thinking about it. "If you don't mind my asking Kain. How is Akera? Is she adjusting to life in Alaska?"

He smiled softly and rubbed her ears more. "She is great Karen. Would you like to talk to her?" Akera's ears perked up instantly hearing that she could talk to Karen again. "Karen? I can talk to Karen?" He smiled softly and before even hearing Karen's response he handed the phone over to her.

"Karen? It's so nice to hear from you! Are you going to be coming with the pets to the party?" She looked to Kain hopeful also kind of asking him. Karen laughed on the other side of the phone and brushed her hair back. "It's good to hear you too hon. We all miss you here, but I am still so happy you got a home. I am not really sure who is coming with the pets yet though. We will just have to see what happens, okay?" Akera's tail was wagging quickly and she cuddled down against Kain listening to her. "Okay. How was Jenna today anyway? She still missing first period like always?" She snickered softly thinking back to how she used to sleep in.

Karen laughed herself and shook her head. "Actually she's doing better about waking up early. She thought that her missing classes might look bad on her record and ruin her chances of getting a home." Akera could only nod in agreement. "Well it's good to hear she's doing alright. I really missed her."

Karen nodded softly in agreement. "I am sure she misses you too hon..." Karen was still talking as Kain lifted Akera and placed her back in the seat. He smiled and kissed her cheek before exiting the room. Rubbing softly at his head he could smell Reina cooking. Making his way slowly into the kitchen he found her dancing around as she cooked. He snickered softly and she quickly stopped herself. "Oh, good morning Kain. I do hope Akera is settling in alright."

He couldn't help but smile as he sat down at the bar attached to the island. "She is quite well I would say. I think she is just as excited about this party as I am."

Reina snickered softly as she flipped some eggs in a frying pan. "Well I would hope so it is her party after all. Where is she now breakfast is almost ready?" She asked turning to him. "Today I made some pancakes and eggs. I hope I made enough."

He smiled happily nodding at her selection. "I think that is a great idea nothing to heavy. I planned to take her out and get her fitted for some more formal dresses today. After you finish the chores you are more than free to do as you wish Reina." He said spinning a coin on the counter.

"Thank you Kain. My friends actually invited me out with them today so that works wonderfully." She pulled the eggs off the pan and quickly served everything up on plates. Placing it in front of Kain she could hear Akera padding their way. The soft clicking of her claws on the hard wood was unmistakable. She ran in smiling to both of them.

"Sorry that took so long. I was just wonderful to hear from her again." She said softly smiling to the both of them. Slowly taking a seat next to Kain she watched as Reina served up the food. "Reina if you ever need help doing anything around here I am more than happy to help." Akera smiled to her and Reina looked up in surprise.

"Oh don't worry about it Akera this is my job but thank you very much for the offer." She placed a plate in front of Akera and Kain before taking her to the table joining them. Akera waited for Kain to take a bite before slowly eating hers. Akera smiled softly picking at her pancakes but ignored the eggs completely. Kain looked to her confused and pointed at her eggs. "Is there something wrong with them hon. Do you not like how she cooked them?"

Akera shook her head and smiled to them. "No they look wonderful, Eggs just aren't my favorite. Thank you so much for making them though Reina." Looking slowly to Reina she smiled apologetically and Reina smiled back.

"Don't worry about it hon. I completely understand, I will remember to make something else for you then." Reina smiled to her softly and went to retrieve more pancakes. "Would you like more pancakes in exchange for them then?"

Akera shook her head softly and held her stomach. "Actually I am feeling a bit full, but thank you very much Reina." Slowly picking up her plate Akera went to start some dish water. Kain looked curious again and smiled. "Hon don't worry about it Reina can get that. Why don't you go ahead and start getting ready to go out. I would like to pick you out some dresses for the party." Akera looked to him slowly her ears falling back. "Well I just thought I would wash the dishes since she made breakfast. But if you would prefer me get ready I will. Thank you very much for breakfast Reina." She slowly padded away her nails clicking again before she reached the carpet of the stairs. Reina listened as she headed up the stairs and shook her head looking to Kain.

"It was really nice of her to offer you know." She looked to him slowly and started washing the dishes herself. The water was just warm enough to tingle the skin and the bubbles sparkled with the light coming in through the window.

"It was nice of her, but I have a schedule to keep today." He looked at his watch and quickly patted his face clean with a napkin. "Thank you for breakfast Reina after you finish cleaning I hope you will go have a good time with your friends." He stood quickly from his chair and it made a soft skidding sound across the floor. Moving to get ready himself he headed for the stairs too.

"Have a nice day Kain." He heard her call up to him and he smiled. The sound of running water made him smile even brighter as he slowly moved into his room. A gentle steam came wafting out of the door and he gently peeked his head in. "Akera, are you enjoying your shower?"

She blushed brightly hearing his voice and gently turned the water off. "I am sorry I was taking so long, I was enjoying the water." She said softly and wrapped herself in a plush towel that was hanging on the shower door. He slowly entered smiling to her and held up her brush that was laying on the counter. "Want me to brush and blow dry your fur?" He asked softly stepping closer to her.

Her ears perked happily and she turned to face the counter holding her towel still taunt around her body.

He couldn't help but smile seeing this and gently just started brushing at her ears. Water dripping silently to the floor with every brush. He paid really close attention to his job and continued brushing through her fur. It glistened with the water still clinging to it and his eyes slowly were drawn to her collar laying on the counter. His eyes gleamed with happiness seeing her name embroidered across it. "Would you like to wear your more decorative collar today? I think it would be a good idea since we are going to be fitting you for formal dresses." He said softly as he continued his job working the brush down her arms now.

She smiled brightly and nodded. "I would love that." Her eyes gleamed as well as she looked to his reflection in the mirror. She watched him move away slowly as he reached for the blow dryer. It whirled to life and the warm air blew her fur all around. He slowly ran the brush through letting the dryer do its thing and smiled to her. "Hon if you don't let the towel go I can't finish." He said softly and kissed her ears softly.

She blushed hearing his words and her eyes looked quickly to the plush towel that she clung to. With a soft shift it slowly fell to the floor pooling around her feet and she smiled at him in the mirror. He gave her a soft smile and whispered in her ear praise of her being a good girl. It made her blush more and she watched enjoying the feeling of the air against her. He didn't even chance a look at her as to not embarrass her. Keeping to his task of brushing her he slowly worked down her body. "Such a pretty girl." He said mostly to himself as the brush worked over her fluffy tail it curling happily.

It wasn't long before he finished his task and slowly picked up her collar from the counter. "Here hon let's go get you dressed." He said taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom. "Lets see what would you like to wear today?" He let go of her hand near the bed and continued himself to the closet. His hand ran over the section of clothes he gathered for her and he thought hard. "Well would you like to wear something fancy today?" He asked out into the bedroom and slowly came out carrying a light silken black dress and her jewel encrusted collar. When he returned she was now wearing a black lace underwear and a matching bra.

Smiling brightly to him she slowly ran her hand across the fabric of the dress. It was so smooth against the pads of her fingers and it made her smile. Slowly grabbing the hem of the dress he smiled back to her holding it to slip it over her form. Holding her hands up above her head slightly he slowly slipped it down over her groomed fur. The black dress clung tightly to her frame but just above the knees fanned out softly, with a cut up her mid thigh. As with all the other clothes they purchased at Companions, there was a slit for her tail in the back and she slowly worked it through smoothing her fur back down.

His eyes wandered over her frame and he couldn't help but smile. "Absolutely beautiful" Smiling brighter he slowly held the collar up to her and motioned for her to turn around to clip it. It hung gently around her collar bone and was more for decoration than anything else. She turned back around and grinned to him. "Thank you." She said happily and quickly hugged him. Hugging her back tight his hand wandered to her waist pulling her tight by her lower back. "So shall we go?" He slowly took her hand in his leading her out of the room. Reina was just finishing up her work and was heading toward the front door herself. She stopped quickly her eyes looking to the both of them. "You look lovely Akera."

She couldn't help but smile hearing her complement. "Thank you Reina. I hope you have a wonderful night." Akera said cheerfully to her as she clung to Kain's arm.

"Yes I am sure I will." She said back and quickly held the door open for them both. Kain smiled to himself as he slowly clipped the matching leash to Akera. The car was awaiting them at the door and so was the welcoming cold Alaskan air. Akera quickly pulled her arms around herself and Kain stripped his jacket giving it to her. "Like I said eventually you will get used to it hon."

He helped her into the car that was already warmed up and she sighed a happy sigh of relief. Snickering as he got in as well feeling it set a little warmer for her liking. He slowly pulled the car down the driveway smiling over to her. "It won't be long before the party are you excited?"

She could only nod her tail wagging gently in the seat. "So excited." Her eyes lit up just thinking about it.

"Well we can get you a nice gown for the party and for the party in England." He said his eyes on the road in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of a large white building with large pillars and the same valet treatment as before at Kirin's company. There as gentle gold filigree decorating the large wooden doors that were opened for them by staff. The valet moved quickly to Akera's door but she didn't move waiting for Kain. The valet looked to her almost confused and Kain took her hand. She hopped out quickly and stayed right by his side.

On the inside it was the same color scheme white, gold, and deep wood colors. A very delicate chandelier with glistening crystals hung in the entryway. It looked like the store of companions with its rows of clothes but these designs had more class to them. There were several floor length ball gowns lining the walls in every color you could imagine. He smiled looking at her jaw hanging gently slack her eyes wandering everywhere. His hand gently tugged at hers and she followed him to a large desk at the end of the entryway.

"Good morning, would Kate and Jane be in today?" The lady at the desk looked up quickly and beamed at him. " Good morning Mr. Cloud, Yes they are in. Would you like me to page them for you?" She asked slowly picking up the phone expecting his answer.

"I would like to see them, but it's not for me today. I need to get some dresses for my dear Akera here. We have some important events coming up and I want her to look her absolute best." He smiled more and massaged at her ears. Relaxing happily against him Akera smiled up to him. "Very good Sir, I will call for them. Please feel free to look around they will find you."

Akera smiled up to him again before her eyes wandered. She stopped dead on a beautiful floor length almost sky blue dress. It was form fitting and strapless at the top but fanned out around the manikins hips. Sequins were placed in just the right places and had a wave affect down to the feet. Kain slowly looked to her and traced her line of sight to the dress. A smile crossing his face he squeezed her hand softly. "Would you like to go look at that dress?" He said moving his other hand around her hip guiding her to it.

When they got close to it she quickly ran her fingers down the silk fabric feeling the ruffles underneath. Now that she was closer she noticed there was a beautiful split in the first layer of fabric and in the split were more sequins that pooled down around the feet as well. He couldn't help but laugh under his breath watching her admire this dress. "Have we found a winner?" He said softly and stroked her ears.

"I... I really like this... It's so pretty." She said her eyes not leaving the dress. His smile broadened and he wrapped his arms tight around her waist. "Well why don't we look around a bit more to see if there are any others you like." She nodded softly and slowly moved away from the dress with him. They walked through the store as she slowly ran her fingers over the fabrics but her eyes kept flicking back to the sky blue dress. He smiled knowing she was keeping her eyes on that dress, he would hold out some others but she didn't seem to like them as much as that one.

It wasn't all that long before a pair of identical twins came bounding up to both of them looking bubbly as can be. They were wearing very vibrant dress suits one in a spring green, and the other in a soft bubble gum pink. They were wearing different flowers on their lapel that matched their twin's suits color. Their hair was put up in the same half ponytail while the rest of their soft Mahogany hair draped softly around their shoulders. They both had almost golden eyes and Akera couldn't help but stare at them.

"Kain so nice to see you again." The one in the green piped up. The one in the pink quickly got closer examining his suit he was wearing and quickly pouted. "What is this you come to see us and your not even wearing the suit we made for you. I'm disappointed." She said turning her back to him.

Akera was surprised to notice their voices almost even sounded identical. Her tail wagged softly looking up to him and then back to the girls. "Akera this is Kate." He said gesturing to the one in pink. "And this is Jane." He said moving his hand to the girl in green. "Jane could you please take Akera to be fitted? Kate and I need to talk about something." He gently pressed Akera in Jane's direction and she quickly worried.

"Your not coming with?" She turned quickly to him and Jane smiled placing her hand on her shoulder.

Kain waved her on a bit smiling. "I will be there soon. Jane will take good care of you okay?" Jane gently took her hand and came around to her side. "Come on Akera I am going to make you lovely darling" Jane didn't give her much of a chance to say no as she tugged her hard towards the back of the store.

Kate smiled brightly to him and looked curiously. "She's a curious one. Where did you find that one?" She said softly pressing her back up against him.

He smiled softly to her. "Well I adopted her, she's my pet." He gently took her chin looking to her. "You also look like your doing well yourself."

Her grin widened and she nodded. "Both Jane and I are. And I did talk to Kirin the other day he told me some about her but I didn't believe it." She watched as Jane pulled her into a dressing room in the back.

His eyes watched closely as she was pulled into the dressing room and he looked back to Kate. "Did Kirin tell you about the party we are throwing for her? A sort of welcoming party with a twist. I have invited the company I purchased Akera from to bring some of their pets for a little auction. All of the guests can win the chance of their own companion. I would feel honored if you and Jane would be there. I also have a few favors to ask. I will give you and your sister first picks of any companion you wish, as long as you make them all beautiful and presentable. I am talking full new outfits for the occasion as well as helping with grooming." He smiled softly taking her chin again grinning from ear to ear at her.

She looked stunned then looked down "Kain do you know what you are asking? There is no way we will have enough time to make outfits for... how ever many pets will be there."

Kain smiled again and stroked the side of her face. "On the contrary, Kate my sweet. As all of the female companions are the same measurements as Akera. And I am not asking for customized dresses for all of them. Just dresses you have on display and some nice suits for the male companions. Not only will you be helping them get homes with how stunning they look but they will be modeling your outfits. Win win for both. The only changes that might need to be made is tail slits, and of course I will purchase all the outfits for all of them so the changes of the tails will be paid for."

Kate looked even more stunned before grinning. "And my sister and I can have a pet each?" She inquired moving closer to him.

He nodded softly smiling more to her. "Any you want. I can even send you the profiles of all the pets that will be attending so you can find beautiful outfits for all of them." His eyes locked on hers again and he smiled more. "You are really the only girls I would ever trust with this task."

Kate's face brightened and she nodded quickly. "I will have to talk to Jane about this but I would love to."

Kain's eyes quickly glanced over to the blue dress Akera was fawning over earlier. "Oh one last request."

Kate nodded quickly wondering what it could be. "Anything Kain."

Slowly motioning to the blue dress on the stand he smiled. "Akera seemed incredibly fond of that blue dress you have over there on the manikin." Kate slowly turned her head to see which one he was talking about.

"But that is just a simple prom dress." She said curiously her head turning slowly "And she likes that one best? We need to work on her fashion sense but I might be able to whip something up with it."

He grinned and brushed a soft piece of hair away from her face. "I know you will not disappoint but please keep this our little secret from Akera. I really want to surprise her with it the day of the party."

She nodded again smiling. "After I get her measurements from Jane I can start work on it right away then."

Kain nodded happily and motioned toward the dressing room. "Well then since we have that all talked through then why don't we go check on Akera then. I worry your sister will overwhelm her."

She snickered softly with him as they made their way to the dressing room. Kate knocked softly on the door to the dressing room before slowly entering. When the door came open Kain could see Jane pulling Akera in with a corset before smiling brightly to both of them. "Ah welcome back."

The dressing room was large and decorated in a scarlet red color. There was a platform in the middle of the room which Akera was standing on. There was one bowed out corner of the room with angling mirrors for viewing every inch of the dresses. Several hooks lined the walls and there were soft drapes that were for more decorative reasons than anything else.

Akera breathed softly and looked pleadingly to both of them. Kate stripped her down to her underwear and a tight corset around her stomach. Kate laughed softly and Kain shook his head. "Jane what are you doing?"

"Well I thought she would look better with a corset. It really accentuates her waist" She said with a bright grin before pulling tighter on the laces. Akera gasped for breath feeling it tighten and Kain softly placed his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Please do not suffocate my dear Akera I just got her and I would quite like to keep her." Kain said softly looking to Akera softly.

Kate could only nod in agreement and gently took the laces from her. "Jane just look at her anyway. She is beautiful without the corset. Maybe for a different occasion we can put her in one but I believe for this one we need to keep her looking as she is, Okay?"

Jane gave a pout again but handed over the laces to her sister. Kate quickly released her and Akera gave a happy breath of relief. Jane quickly scampered out of the room to find some sample dresses of something they might make for her.

Kain smiled to her and stroked the side of Akera's face. "My beautiful Akera, I am sorry to have kept you waiting and to subject you to that, but Kate and I had to have a few words. Oh Kate, also about what we talked earlier. I also want to have a specialized dress made for a companion I think Kirin will really like. Her name is Jenna she is a..." He looked to Akera for help almost forgetting Jenna's breed. "Oh yeah Red Husky."

Kate nodded softly and finished unlacing Akera and slowly helped her lift the tight corset up and over her head. "I would figure blues and a lot of earthy tones for her then. Her fur is more of an orange isn't it?"

Kain nodded again and smiled to them both. "Yeah but it's almost a deep pumpkin orange." She nodded quickly again thinking of some colors that would look good. "I am thinking some blues then, or black and gray. Maybe even some greens."

Kain nodded himself and Jane quickly came bounding back into the room. She had a huge stack of all different sorts of dresses in her arms. Some almost dragging the ground with how long they were. No two looked anything alike and none of them anywhere near the same color. "I thought these styles and colors would look best, but we can play with all of it as we like."

Akera found herself searching her arms desperately for the blue dress but it didn't appear to be in her arms. Jane hung them up on the hangers that lined the walls. Akera nodded softly to all of them as they were beautiful but she still couldn't get her mind off the blue one. The first one Jane threw in Kate's direction had a kind or Victorian feel to it. It was colored in creams and browns that matched Akera's fur color. It had laces in the back like the corset but it looked like they were more decoration this time. It was form fitting all the way to the hips then fanned out with thick fabric underneath to add poof. Kate's smiled to Akera as she gathered the dress in her hands. "Arm's up."

Akera put her hands in the air and Kate slowly slipped the dress over her body. It had long sleeves that fanned out at the ends with a cream lace. She shifted herself in the dress and Kate quickly batted at her hands as she adjusted the dress herself. Moving to the back of Akera she gently tighten the laces making the dress tighter around her stomach. Jane moved over herself feeling at the dress trying to find where they would need to make a tail slot for her.

Kain's eyes wandered over the dress and his finger went to his lips thoughtfully. "I do like this dress but I am not sure the style quite fits." He said watching them fit it on her. Kate and Jane stepped back themselves and couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"I think your right Kain." Kate said softly as she moved to pull that dress off her. Jane looked to the other selections of dresses and quickly pulled a forest green one down. It was a silk dress that had a silver belt with it. It was large circles that were linked together in a belt that hung at the waist line. Jane slipped this one down and over Akera's body and it had a slit up to her mid thigh on the right side. The dress was a halter top that slipped down and around her neck. It had a deep v neck and the belt hung on the widest part of her hips.

Kain nodded with approval and slowly walked around her looking from every angle. "I like this one. I like how much of her fur it shows off." He gently ran his fingers over her lower back that was exposed from the style of the dress. The fabric hung just above her butt and it was easy to see the outline of her tail in this fabric.

Jane and Kate nodded too smiling. Kate moved around Akera as well feeling where they would make the slit. "I really like this style on you Akera." She said softly and petted over her fur smoothing it down.

Akera nodded softly smoothing down the fabric as well watching it move around her legs. "I like how this one feels." She said softly turning slowly looking herself over in the mirrors. The belt glistened in the soft lights in the room and her collar hung lighting as well.

"Kate I like it but I think it needs a bit more flare. I think it should have a bit more length to it to have a more elegant look to it instead of a party look." Jane said softly pointing and showing Kate what she was thinking.

Kate nodded softly but then shook her head. "I think that would look good Jane but then it would get in the way of her paws. They are so cute I really like the length it's at now."

Jane nodded again then moved to a closet and pulled out a dry erase board hanging it on the wall. She quickly went to sketching trying to mix the two looks together to make a compromise. She added some sequins around the bottom of the dress smiling. "Okay well then why don't we add some sparkle. I think that since it will sway a lot the glittering of sequins would really draw attention to her movement."

Kate nodded moving over to the board as well. "I think though instead of it being a straight edge we should give it a bit of a wave to be longer at the slit here." Erasing Jane's idea she quickly sketched it out showing off the longer wave.

Kain nodded in agreement looking to the sketch. "I do like that. I would like to keep the halter idea though. I like how much fur it shows off from her back. What do you think Akera?"

She nodded happily stroking at the dress looking to the sketch. "I really like it. I think it would be really pretty."

Jane nodded and looked to the other dresses. "I think this one would be really good to have but

I always believe that everyone needs an elegant dress." She started sketching another dress that looked like it would be made of just one piece of fabric. It had a one shoulder design with a long flowing sleeve. More fabric would go around the waist making a bow at the hip. "Like this." She said softly admiring her drawing. "I think this would look good in a lavender color."

Kate agreed but slowly changed the bottom of the dress again. "I really think this should have a sort of train on it, some slit for movement would be good too. Show off a little bit of her leg."

Kain was now sitting back in a seat near the wall watching the girls brainstorm. Akera's tail was wagging underneath the green dress listening to them as well.

Jane quickly stopped and looked to Kain. "How many dresses were you wanting today Kain?"

He thought for a second and smiled to her. "I would say probably three or four. I will let you two decide on the last ones as a surprise." He moved over to Akera smiling as he pulled the green dress up and off her body. She shook her fur out softly smiling to him and he gently stroked at the side of her face. She pressed her face hard into his hand, Jane and Kate smiled to him and her slowly passing her black dress back. "Jane took measurements earlier you can get dressed. Kain send me pictures of all the companions and tell me which one Kirin would like."

Kain smiled brightly smiling to them. "Oh trust me hon you will know automatically which one Kirin would like. Just think like him." He winked to her and slowly slipped Akera's dress back over her body. Akera smiled to him before hugging him against her frame. He returned the hug slowly and both of the girls watched grinning from ear to ear at him.

"Awww you two are so cute." They both cooed happily smiling to them and hugged each other. Kain laughed softly and stroked at Akera's ears. "Well I think we are going to head out. I hope you both have a lovely day. Oh and Kate please have everything ready by the party. I will have all the measurements and pictures to you by the end of the day. Please keep in mind our deal."

Akera looked a bit confused but smiled nuzzling him. "They will be done Kain. Thank you very much for your business." They called after him.

Kain's hand slowly moved down Akera's frame finding her hand. Giving her a gentle tug toward the door his eyes slowly moved to hers. Her ears perked softly searching for the blue dress and it was still there on the manikin. Her ears dropped softly and he almost brimmed with happiness knowing the deal he had with Kate. His fingers gently brushed at the back of her hand and she smiled warmly to him.

Giving one last glance back to the dress she followed him out of the building. The valet quickly moved to retrieve their car. She was looking out over the street and down the sidewalk at all the people. His hand held hers tighter and he looked to her curiously. "What are you thinking Akera?" His eyes searching her face and stroking softly at her ears.

She shook her head in response and smiled more. "Nothing really, just looking around at all the people I guess." He nodded back and gently shrugged off his jacket again. "Here just till the car gets here." She snuggled into it happily and looked up to him her ears shifting with all of the sounds around them.

The car pulled up with the soft purr of the engine and Kain opened the door for her quickly. Sliding slowly into the seat he smiled more closing the door after her. He moved around to the drivers side and slid in himself, the valet holding the door for him. "Have a wonderful day sir." The door was closed behind him with a small thunk sound. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her nestled down into his jacket.

"How about a movie hon?" She nodded quickly and happily, snuggling herself down into the heated seat surrounded by his scent from his jacket.

He nodded happily and headed out driving farther into town. She could see the mountain that their house was on disappearing into the background.

"What are your favorite genre of movie Akera?" He said smiling at the road through the windshield.


	7. Chapter 7

The movie was over shortly and she got the same looks that she got walking down the street with him. Several looks of confusion but every time that she felt looked upon he squeezed her hand and smiled at her. He helped her into the car and she was quickly asleep on the ride home. His eyes couldn't stop from drifting over to her several times and he gently stroked her hand on the arm rest. She would shift slightly in her sleep but her jaw hung gently.

"After the party..." He said softly to himself. "I will tell you everything after the party my Akera."

The car purred down the road and his hand continued to caress hers softly. What would she say when she knew his true nature? What would he do if she wanted to leave? He couldn't bring himself to imagine these scenarios. Just the thought of losing her hurt him. Her ears twitched softly in her sleep and she gently pulled his jacket closer.

She wouldn't leave me he thought harder. There's no way she would really want to leave. Just to go back to be a breeder. But then again he wouldn't want to keep her against her will either. Her ears twitched more and she rolled in the seat holding his hand with her other. Her smile broadened and she sighed happily nestling down more.

She won't leave me. I just need to be honest with her. I know she won't leave. He smiled more as he drove closer to the house. He knew just around the bend was the gate to the driveway. He pulled his hand away slowly to prevent waking her so he could input the code. The gate opened slowly and he pulled up the driveway. When he reached the garage he pulled in slowly before getting out of the car. Moving around to Akera's side he opened the door gently watching her tail lull out as she slept. He lifted her softly from the car cradling her in his arms Jacket and all. Resting softly in his arms another sigh escaped her lips from the movement. He smiled kissing her forehead before he entered the house. He headed straight up to his room and gently laid her on the bed.

His hand softly brushing across the soft fur of her face watching it move under his touch. Her delicate collar hanging softly down onto her shoulder. Gently lifting her head he removed the collar from around her neck and replaced the blue one with her name embroidered onto it. Latching it softly around her neck he smiled watching her sleep. His hand tracing the soft silver thread of the collar, her ears twitched softly hearing the clinking of her tag against the D ring. Gently sitting her up and maneuvering her with ease he replaced her black dress with a silk nightgown. Laying her back down softly he positioned her head on the pillow. The blanket softly rustled her fur as it was pulled around her. "There you go my sweet." He smiled and kissed her forehead before heading towards the bathroom to take his shower. The warm water soothed his nerves as he could feel his self control sinking. It had been a long time since he feed and he felt it was too risky to feed off her.

He knew it wouldn't be long before he would have to again or he would be putting her in danger. He always hated it, he never liked what he was but he tolerated it. He really didn't have much choice in that matter though. Hanging his head in the shower the water ran across his face. "It's better to just get it over with..." He said softly to himself before he turned the water off. Wrapping a towel taunt around his frame. Sneaking softly back through the room he wandered toward his office glaring furious at the phone.

His fingers flew softly over the buttons as he quickly called Kirin. The dial tone seemed to take forever before Kirin's voice came over the speaker. "Do you have any idea of time? I am trying to enjoy my night."

"Kirin I need your help again. A one time deal I don't want Akera ever finding out that this happened." He said harshly into the receiver and gripped the phone a little hard in his hand. Kirin gave a soft chuckle on the other side of the phone and rested back in his own chair. "Ohhhh did someone let their self go a little long." He said in a condescending tone even taunting Kain a bit.

"You know how it makes me feel." Kain said back and Kirin snickered again. "Yeah I know it makes you feel great and powerful." He said actually talking about himself. "Oh no wait that's just me. You have your pet now why don't you just use her, I am sure she won't mind at all." He snickered softly knowing that she would actually quite enjoy herself.

Kain growled to him and gripped the phone harder. "I can't do that to her, not in this state Kirin. She wouldn't be herself anymore if I did it now. If I started I wouldn't be able to control myself." His hand released from the phone softly thinking more and more about it. How she would be broken and that would be all she would crave. She would want nothing more than him to feed off her again if he did it now. That's the problem with feeding. The victim becomes more and more distant from the real world. That becomes all they can think about. It's a good thing for the Incubus because they are always fed but for the other... He quickly changed his train of thought and glared at the phone. "Just find me someone and tell them to meet me at the usual spot okay?"

Kirin sighed on the other end and just shook his head. "Whatever man just try to enjoy yourself this time..." The line went dead and Kain hung it up quickly. He rested back in his chair just watching the fan spin around and around. He quickly scribbled out a note to Reina before placing it in the kitchen for her to find. Moving quickly and quietly to the bedroom he grabbed a suit from his closet and underwear on the way out. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Akera roll softly over in the bed knocking a pillow off.

He smiled gently placing the pillow back on the bed and covering her back up. Smiling softly he sat on the side of the bed stroking at her fur. "I am sorry my dear Akera. I will be back soon, Reina will take care of you till I return." His whisper was hardly loud enough to even hear by himself before he kissed her head again.

A smile spread across her face and she nestled deeply into a pillow knowing he was close bye. "Be good my Akera." He said softly before pulling away quickly.

She awoke softly in the middle of the night the room dark. Feeling around the bed she looked for Kain and woke with a start. Noticing he wasn't there her ears perked trying to listen for him. "Kain?" She called out into the hall before heading slowly through the house. "Kain?" Calling out again she made her way down the stairs. When he wasn't anywhere to be found her ears dropped in concern. Moving into the kitchen slowly, she caught sight of the note he left for Reina. It read "Dear Reina, I had some important matters to attend to late last night. I trust you will tend to Akera for me till I return. I should be back mid afternoon. Have a great day Reina, Kain." She read slowly over the letter and admired the sophisticated handwriting. "He... He just left me..." A worried and concerned look crossed her face. "He said he would be back around noon...Maybe Reina knows where he went..." Sitting down in the stool chairs at the island she thought about all of her options. "I could go find him... Yeah He's probably at his office... Only question is... where is his office... Kirin! He would know where his office is. If I can just get to Kirin he could take me to him!" She shouted into the empty house and quickly bounded up the stairs. Changing out of the night gown she tossed it onto the bed before moving to search through her wardrobe. She grabbed a pair of jogging sweat pants and a delicate top. She quickly searched for a heavy jacket to keep her warm. She knew that the car was most likely gone not to mention she couldn't drive it even if it was there. There was a large coat nestled back in the back of the newly filled closet. The coat fell down to her knees, was a deep green in color, and was obviously made for the colder weather. Holding the coat close she headed down the stairs thinking constantly about the route she needed to take to get to Kirin's. It was warm inside the house but she knew for sure it wasn't out there. As soon as she opened the door the crisp cold air almost knocked the wind out of her. She quickly pulled the coat closer to her and closed the door behind her. With the gate and everything she didn't feel it was necessary to lock the door nor did she have the keys to lock it anyway. The concrete was freezing against her paw pads but she quickly moved trying to keep them warm. Padding down the drive and towards the gate she picked her feet up high almost like a horse thinking that would keep her paws from freezing to quickly. She knew there was a key pad on the other side to open the gate but she never saw him using a keypad to get out. Looking around slowly she tried to figure out how to open the gate. A tiny gleam from the light's over the drive caught her eye, there was a small round switch in the drive that was sticking up just an inch or two. She trotted over to it softly and gently pressed her foot down on it feeling it sinking into the ground. Almost like magic the gate swung open quietly giving way for her. Grinning almost proud of herself she moved quickly through the gate afraid she wouldn't get through in time. It closed with a clanking behind her and she quickly plodded toward the road.

Walking at a decent clip through the small town she looked around softly admiring the soft falling snow. The only company she had on the road was the light from the street lights casting a soft glow on the accumulating snow gathering on the road around her. As she continued walking she could only think that the trip to Kirin's office seemed so much shorter in the car. Her ears fell softly as she stopped. "What on earth am I doing out here. I don't really know where I'm going." She shook her head quickly and started running in the direction of Kirin's office. After quite a while she could see the lights of the high rise standing off in the distance. She was panting now but she didn't stop. The running kept her warmer and she could hardly feel her paws now. They felt completely numb and her entire body was shivering. It wasn't long after seeing it that she arrived on the short drive up to the building. She could see valet's standing at attention outside and they looked confused as she came running up. Smiling her tail wagged hard under her coat as she approached the front door. Padding up slowly she smiled to them "Please... I...I...I need...to...to speak... to Kirin.." She was shivering incredibly hard now and they quickly corralled her inside.

"Where did you come from? Let's get you inside and warm you up." A very strong looking valet with a marine style haircut walked her inside and quickly looked to her snow coated paws. As soon as he had her inside he called out to the secretary to call for an ambulance. He got her sat down on a bench and quickly through his coat over her as well. He quickly felt her paws trying to brush the snow from them and she let out a loud yelp at the gentlest of touch. He could only imagine her paws were frost bitten. "What on earth were you doing out there?"

She was still shivering and her body almost felt like it was hurting now as she was warming up. "I... I have to see Kirin. Please I need to speak to him." The secretary came carrying a large pail of warm water. The valet gently lowered her paws into the water and she yelped and squirmed trying to take them back out.

"You have to keep your paws in to fight off frostbite..." He said softly and reassuringly. The Secretary looked to her before quickly moving to the phone. Dialing up Kirin's number quickly it took him a moment to answer and then he was practically growling on the other end. "You are not seriously calling me after I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Sir I am incredibly sorry but there is a... I'm not even sure how to describe her... She's a dog... but not... she's in the lobby here and her paws are frostbitten... she ran here from somewhere." She said into the phone. He almost dropped the phone before thinking. "Does she have a blue collar on? Does it say Akera in silver!" He said quickly. Before she could even respond she could hear the other line go dead and a door slam on the top floor. The elevator a minute later made the tone signaling it was there. He came flying out of the elevator over to her. "You did call the ambulance correct?"

"Yes, of course Sir." He quickly looked over Akera and she was shivering violently her feet hurting in the water. "Kirin... Do... Do you know... Where's Kain..." Her voice came softly and she could hardly get the words out in between her shivering.

Smiling gently he held out a box of tissues to her. "My dear what on earth are you doing like this? You should know better than to run all the way here. You could have got hurt you might not have made it..." He shook the thought from his head quickly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "Just cold... and my paws hurt..." The Paramedics came running in and looked her over quickly, at first they didn't know what to make of her but they still got to work. They checked her temperature and quickly looked over her paws. As the paramedics were looking her over Kirin flew over to the phone and cringed before picking it up and dialing the number of Kain. He answered on the first ring "Hey Kain... ummmm are you done..." Kain shook his head on the other end of the phone. "No I haven't yet. What's going on I know you wouldn't normally call in the middle of this."

"Ah yes well... Ummm so remember how you didn't want Akera to find out what was happening... Well bet you can't guess who showed up to my office..." He heard the other end die and could practically feel the tension.

"Oh no..." was all he said before heading over to see how it was coming. "Please tell me she's okay." They looked up to him quickly and nodded softly. "Well her temperature is normal but I am concerned about her paws. Do you know about how far she traveled?"

They all heard tires skidding to a sudden halt at the front door and Kain came flying in the front door. He quickly hugged Akera as tight as he could tossing his coat over her as well "Akera what on earth are you doing here? How on earth did you even get here?" She smiled brightly and cuddled into him just relaxing at his scent. "I knew Kirin would know where you were and... and you were gone... I just needed to know where you were."

The paramedics gently held Akera's paws again and she whimpered and tried to pull them away. Kain held her tight knowing that they were just trying to help. "Akera sweetie please please stay still they are just trying to help. You shouldn't have done this. I was coming home..." He said softly into her ear and she whimpered softly in protest to the attention being paid to her feet. Her ears falling back softly she tried to relax.

"I just... I didn't understand why you left without me... I just wanted to be with you all the time Master... I am your companion I was always told I was to accompany you anywhere unless you told me to stay... Were you leaving in my sleep a stay Master? I am sorry I disobeyed if it was." She whimpered more as they put a wrap around her feet.

Kirin watched her amused and could hardly believe his ears. He could only think about how much he wanted one for himself at that point.

Kain just shook his head and cradled her in his arms looking to the paramedics as they finished their work. "She'll be alright Sir. Just keep her off her feet for a while."

Kain shook his head softly and gently asked. "How long would you say. We have a party coming up soon that she is the main event of. It's in a couple weeks."

The paramedic shook his head softly looking to him. "I would say as long as she stays off them till then I would say you will be alright but you really just need to watch them if they get any worse bring her in. But we can't really judge the damage because of her fur. A vet may be able to better judge."

Kain nodded slowly lifting her up. "Thank you all for your help and patience I am very sorry for the inconvenience." Akera nodded in her way of apologizing even though she still felt like she did nothing wrong. She thought that her Master would have been happy with her for coming to get him. She missed him and she really wanted to see him. Her ears dropped softly as he carried her to the car looking stern and mildly upset with her. "Master... Are you upset with me..." She asked softly under her breath. He nodded quickly but then breathed out shaking his head. "No... I'm not... I just didn't expect you to get so lonely to follow me. Where did you think you were going? Did you even have any idea as to where I was darling?" She shook her head and her tail gently wagged in between his arms gently brushing at his coat.

"No I had no clue. But I just knew that if I made it to Kirin's that he could tell me and I found you Master." She smiled proud of herself and nuzzled his chin. He smiled and gently stroked her shoulder blades holding her like it was nothing. He could hardly believe how excited she was to have found him and be back with him. Her loving showing no bounds. "Okay I am glad you found me and I am happy you are safe but please don't ever do that again. I will leave my phone number for you from now on and teach you to use the phone so if you can't find me you can call okay?"

She nodded softly and smiled. "I won't do it again Master, I promise. I'm just worried about you."

He gently placed her in the car being extremely careful of her paws before climbing in himself. He quickly got the car moving down the road and dialed up Fur-ever Companions. The dial tone was short again before Karen answered on the other end. "Fur-ever Companions how can I help you today?"

"Hi Karen, It's Kain, Can I be connected with the vet Akera went and did something kinda stupid. She decided to hike through the snow of Alaska with no shoes on for a better part of an hour walk..." Karen gasped on the other end and transferred him with out another question. "He heard the dial tone for just a moment before there was a male voice. "This is James with the vet department how can I help you?"

Kain explained to him what happened and the state of her paws and James thought for a moment. "I can have a vet sent your way today Sir. Just give me your address and the name of your companion." Kain quickly rattled off the information and Akera just stared at him from the passenger seat. She knew she did something wrong but to her it didn't feel wrong. "Alrighty, We can be out there at say two p.m. does that work for you Sir?"

"Yes it does Thank you and we await your arrival" He said turning off the phone and just staring out the windshield. "What on earth were you thinking Akera? You could have been kidnapped you could have been hurt worse than you are. Just what was the thought?"

She whimpered softly and her ears dropped. "I just wanted to be with you. I thought I was going everywhere with you."

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Akera sometimes I am going to have to leave you alone. Those times are going to be very far and few in between but it's going to happen sometimes. You were safe in the house, I left a note, and Reina is coming in the morning. Look I am sorry I left you alone so early after getting you but I just needed to go to this meeting and I didn't figure you would want to go so early in the morning." He lied softly and glanced over to her. "Please don't ever do that again Akera"

She nodded and smiled to him wincing as her feet throbbed warming up under the heat of the car.

He drove them home in silence and carried her gently inside the house. Laying her gently on the bed he took a blanket and covered her up. "Stay here and sleep well hon. I am going to my office to finish work."

She whimpered softly wanting him to never leave her but she understood.


	8. Moving To

Hello Everyone Thank you for your continued support. I am sorry that I didn't realize I was posting on the wrong place though. I have recently found FictionPress and Have moved there since. Please continue reading on there. You can find me under the same user name and story name. Thank you!


End file.
